Property
by Mayuko-chan
Summary: Traduit d'après la fiction de Afael Ishtar. Allen a traversé bien des épreuves durant sa vie et, lorsqu'il est acheté par un millionnaire, il est plus qu'heureux de laisser son ancien maître derrière lui. Mais quelque chose cloche. Yullen/AU
1. Chapitre 1 Partie 1

Bonjour. Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que cette fiction, je ne fais que la traduire. L'auteur légitime est **Afael Ishtar**. Pour ceux qui désirent avoir le lien vers l'histoire d'origine (en anglais) :

www . fanfiction . net/s/5258106/1/Property

A partir de cette ligne, je ne fais plus qu'une banale traduction.

**Mise en garde :** Prostitution (particulièrement pour un certain albinos), trafic humain, langage vulgaire, sexe, violence probable, relation maître/esclave (en quelque sorte). Il s'agit aussi d'un Yaoi et d'un Yullen, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Rating:** M (commence aux environ du chapitre 3 ou 4). _Note de la traduction : les chapitres étant très long en anglais, le M commencera plus probablement aux environ du chapitre 6 ou 8._

**Pairing:** Yullen, et peut-être d'autres couples mineurs par la suite.

**Disclaimer:** Remerciez Dieu que DGM ne m'appartienne pas.

**Property**

**Chapitre 1**

_Part 1_

**Livraison**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 81è étage dans une cliquetis mécanique, puis, avec un léger sifflement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Trois hommes s'avancèrent alors dans l'immense hall d'entrée, le dernier d'entre eux surveillant un adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui marchait juste devant lui. Le jeune homme, car c'était un garçon en dépit de son apparence très féminine, gardait les yeux rivés au sol et tentait d'avoir l'air aussi docile que possible.

Le quatuor traversa le hall aux décorations simples, passa devant le bureau vide du secrétariat et une porte en bois noir menant à un bureau plus moderne, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pile en face d'une double porte de style oriental. L'Américain en costume soigné, qui était jusque là en tête, leva la main et poussa une fois une sorte de sonnerie incrusté dans le mur. Une voix enregistrée sur répondeur se fit alors entendre via un haut parleur. Rapide et rude.

"_C'est pour quoi?__" _

L'homme se pencha alors le plus près possible du dispositif tout en faisant un bref signe de la main. L'un des hommes, plutôt baraqué et visiblement originaire d'Amérique Latine, agrippa l'épaule du jeune albinos et le tira en arrière, l'éloignant de la porte. Le quatrième membre du groupe, un jeune métis, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en remettant nerveusement ses lunettes.

"Nous livrons votre colis, sir."

Un léger claquement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, comme si quelqu'un avait couper le répondeur du haut parleur. Puis, presque instantanément, une voix calme, presque froide, se fit entendre et il fut évident que cette personne était également l'auteur du message sur le répondeur. Le ton n'avait pas changé.

"_Vous êtes en retard.__"_

"Nous avons eu du travail à rattraper", répondit l'Américain tout en forçant tentant un sourire d'excuse, mais ne parvint qu'à une faible grimace. "Nous avons également été surpris par la circulation de la matinée. Si vous êtes pressés, je suggère que nous mettions cela au point dès maintenant. "

"_Attendez.__"_

Ce n'était pas une demande. Un nouveau claquement se fit entendre et le chef se retourna pour regarder intensément le jeune albinos, qui sentit l'étreinte autour de son épaule se durcir légèrement. Il sentit les yeux de l'Américain le transpercer, bien qu'ils soient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil.

"Je te préviens, morveux, que tu as intérêt à rester tranquille et à ne causer aucun problème. Tu réponds poliment s'il te demande quelque chose et tu fais ce qu'on te dis sans faux pas. Est-ce que c'est compris gamin?"

Le 'gamin', Allen Walker, même si on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi depuis au moins deux ans, hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il y a cinq ans, quand tout cela venait à peine de commencer, ce visage élégant le terrifiait. Il ne savait alors pas de quelle façon se déciderait son avenir. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Cet homme qu'on appelait Rodney ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il n'était qu'un livreur et n'avait aucune incidence sur son avenir ou sa vie. Par conséquent, il n'était pas intéressant.

En revanche, le client qu'ils attendaient l'était, et la vie lui serait cent fois plus facile s'il se comportait bien. De plus, Allen n'avait aucun intention de causer des problèmes dès son premier jour. Dans sa position, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. Il n'était là que pour servir le 'client'.

Une des portes richement décorées s'ouvrit alors, révélant un Asiatique à l'air sévère. Ses cheveux long et noir étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Rodney se retourna rapidement vers lui, accrochant un sourire poli à ses lèvres, tout en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. L'Asiatique les regarda, sceptique, avant de tourner son regard vers l'Américain qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme si chacun attendait une intervention de l'autre. L'étreinte sur l'épaule d'Allen se renforça encore, comme si le Latino s'attendait à un problème, et la main gauche de Rodney trembla légérement. Seul le jeune métis aux cheveux noirs, demeura calme derrière ses lunettes, à l'exception de l'Asiatique bien sûr. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que Rodney ouvre la bouche dans l'intention de parler.

"Eh bien... et si nous parlions du paiement désormais, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, sir. La livraison remplit vos exigences et, en outre, ce jeune homme a l'habitude de cela et sait comment se tenir."

Allen détourna rapidement son regard, jusque là fixé sur l'Asiatique, et se remit à fixé le sol lorsque les yeux noirs se tournèrent vers lui et l'examinèrent. Cet homme avait probablement une vingtaine d'année et était plus grand que lui, bien qu'il n'en soit pas plus surpris que ça. Il était également plein d'assurance. Bien que son apparence simple aurait pu le démentir, Allen était certain que cet homme était le client et non pas un insignifiant intermédiaire. Il était l'acheteur.

Et il paya un max. On avait ordonné à Allen de porter des vêtement d'une qualité incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu porter en trois ans, on lui avait donner un sac de glace pour couvrir un bleu sur sa joue avant de la faire disparaître sous le maquillage, il avait du se laver de manière correct et, en plus de tout ça, il avait été amené dans un pays étranger. Et pourquoi? Juste sur ordre de cet homme. Allen ne voulait même pas savoir combien tout cela avait coûté.

Combien coûtait-il cette fois?

"Lève la tête."

Instinctivement, Allen leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'ordre, croisant presque le regard de cet homme. Presque. Ces deux réactions lui avaient été dictés par son inconscient, et il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir se débarrasser de ces habitudes un jour, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé. Suivre les ordres sans poser de questions, ou du moins en les gardant pour soi, était simplement un système d'auto-défense afin d'éviter d'inutiles dommages. Et ce qu'il recevait lorsqu'ils regardait les gens dans les yeux... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas renoncer aux dernières bribes de dignité humaine qui lui restait si cela signifiait obéir à une simple habitude. Même si cette habitude en était devenu inconsciente.

Les yeux de l'Asiatique le regardèrent fixement, analysant chaque partir de lui et même du coin de l'oeil, Allen pouvait voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'etait pas bon. Ce n'était _jamais_ bon. Heureusement, ou pas, il n'était pas le seul à avoir réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"On ne peut rien faire s'il ne vous plaît pas. Vous n'avez pas eu de réelles exigences quant à son apparence, et les autres critères demandés l'indiquait comme le meilleur choix possible", indiqua Rodney, tentant à la fois d'avoir l'air d'un de chef de gang et d'un vendeur en train de traiter l'affaire du siècle.

Deux yeux noirs tournèrent leur regard perçant vers l'Américain, qui sembla pendant un moment sur le point de s'éclaircir la gorge. Finalement, Rodney répondit faiblement au regard de l'Asiatique et fourra ses lunettes de soleil dans la poche de son manteau, incapable de formuler une autre réplique.

L'attention d'Allen se reporta donc aussitôt vers le client dont le visage était partiellement couvert de longues mèches noirs qu'il n'avait pas pu attacher comme les autres. Un agacement grandissant était désormais visible sur ce magnifique visage à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se donner à une sorte de monstre hideux.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Note de la traduction : Voilà, fin de la première partie du chapitre 1. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute dans la conjugaison (mon point faible), ni dans le sens des phrases. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elles soient compréhensible en français, mais il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs.

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, je corrigerais.

Cette série à beaucoup de succès en anglais (376 commentaires actuellement). Pour que je sache si elle plaît en français, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, car mine de rien, la traduction c'est du boulot et si la fic n'intéresse personne, autant que je ne m'embête pas!^^

Sur ce, j'espère que ça en aura au moins intéressé certains. Pour les autres sachez que l'intrigue commence à se développer pleinement dans le second chapitre anglais. ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

Bonjour. Voici donc la second partie du chapitre 1 de la fiction de **Afael Ishtar.**

A partir de cette ligne, je ne fais plus que de la traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 1**

_Part 2_

**Livraison**

_L'attention d'Allen se reporta donc aussitôt vers le client dont le visage était partiellement couvert de longues mèches noirs qu'il n'avait pas pu attacher comme les autres. Un agacement grandissant était désormais visible sur ce magnifique visage à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils._

_Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se donner à une sorte de monstre hideux._

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

A en juger par tout ce qu'il avait vu en ces quelques minutes, soit cet Asiatique avait eu une journée anormalement mauvaise, soit il avait vraiment mauvais caractère. L'un comme l'autre pouvait signifié l'enfer pour lui et l'enfer était exactement ce qu'il espérait évité en arrivant ici. Il y avait déjà été une fois, et une seconde expérience pouvait très bien attendre.

Pourtant, cela ressemblait bien à sa chance légendaire.

"La cicatrice n'est pas le problème." déclara t-il, ses yeux noirs ne regardant même pas la marque rugueuse qui courrait le long de la joue gauche de l'albinos. "Le problème c'est toi."

"Pardon?"

"Che. Tu ments."

Allen devait bien admettre qu'il était quelque peu surpris. En fait non, pas surpris, ce n'était pas le meilleur mot pour décrire ce qu'il retentait. Il était plutôt _curieux _par rapport à la réaction de millionnaire. Ou du moins, il pensais qu'il en était un. En général, les clients ne se permettaient pas de se plaindre dès le début sur le manque de sincérité des trafiquants, sauf en cas de désaccord sur le paiement ou sur la qualité de la livraison. Et sa cicatrice n'était clairement pas le problème comme l'avait fait remarqué l'Asiatique.

Une fois encore, l'étreinte sur l'épaule d'Allen se resserra, indiquant que le Latino devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il était à deux doigts de l'exaspération. Qui étaient ces petits nouveaux? Ses escortes avaient toujours montré autant d'émotions qu'une pierre, mais maintenant, pratiquement tout le groupe sursautait à chaque mot que prononçait l'Asiatique.

Même Rodney commençait à froncer les sourcils, bien qu'il soit plus confus que furieux."Mentir? A quel propos? Il n'est pas Américain, personne ne l'a recherché en 3 ans et tous vos autres critères sont remplis."

Les yeux noirs se réduirent en fentes et Allen n'eut même pas le temps de tressaillir lorsque le regard perçant se dirigea vers lui. Il se mit alors à prier un dieu quelconque d'arrêter tout cela avant que cela ne dégénère. Il tenta de garder sa respiration, tout comme son apparence, calme et posé. Pourtant, les deux tremblaient lorsque la main du plus âgé attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder en face.

"Age."

Allen le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et le coeur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ce genre de chose lui arrivait-il si souvent à lui? Pourquoi avait-_il_ toujours les client à problème? Pourquoi lui posaient-ils toujours des questions dont il ignorait les réponses? Comment était-il supposé savoir quel était l'âge requis par cet homme?!

L'expression de son vis-à-vis devint un peu plus sombre et Allen réalisa qu'il avait hésité un peu trop longtemps. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et força sa voix à fonctionner, tout en espérant que l'Asiatique était le genre d'homme à oublier vite. Ceux qui ne pardonnaient pas facilement étaient les pires.

"17 ans."

"Che. Mensonge."

Allen aurait bien secoué la tête en signe de dénégation si la main dans ses cheveux ne l'en avait pas empêché. A la place, il ouvrit des yeux encore plus grand et tenta d'avoir l'air encore plus effrayé, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile. "Non. J'ai vraiment 17 ans."

L'Asiatique le regarda droit dans les yeux encore quelque temps avant de le tirer hors de la poigne du Latino. La tête baissé, Allen trébucha derrière l'homme lorsqu'il le traîna jusqu'à la porte, puis l'Asiatique l'obligea à se baisser davantage. Une fois dans l'appartement, il aperçut un simple sac de sport posé sur le sol.

"Prend-le"

Ne perdant pas de temps à demander ce que cela signifiait, Allen obéit, ayant à peine le temps de soulever le sac avant que le plus âgée ne le redresse et le ramène dans le hall. Bien que l'action n'ait pas été particulièrement douce, Allen ne ressentit rien, car il avait une excellente résistance à la douleur.

"Voici votre argent Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, donc si vous voulez le compter, faites-le vite."

Le plus jeune des trafiquants, qui était resté à l'écart tout le long de la transaction, s'approcha et prit le sac. Après l'avoir ouvert, il commença fébrilement et rapidement à compter la monnaie, et, après quelques instants, il hocha la tête en direction de Rodney. Ce dernier sourit de manière un peu trop chaleureuse avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil.

"Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous."

"Che."

Allen regarda sans réelle émotion les trois hommes quitter le hall sans se retourner. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme s'il se préoccupaient de lui ou comme s'il espérait d'eux que ce soit le cas. Ce business ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il senti à nouveau la tension dans ses cheveux, et que l'Asiatique le traîna de nouveau à l'intérieur, il resta aussi calme que possible. Après tout, ça ne changeais rien.

Le plus âgé le lâcha enfin et disparut plus loin dans l'appartement, laissant Allen seul dans le hall d'entrée vide. Il resta planté là, ne sachant que faire. Que devait-il faire? Le suivre ou rester en arrière? Prendre la mauvais décision pouvait lui causer quelque chose de bien pire qu'un simple désagrément. Et cet homme aux long cheveux, son nouveau propriétaire, n'avait pas réellement l'air d'être du genre à pardonner facilement. Ou en tout cas pas maintenant.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Allen regarda le dos de cet homme, portant une simple chemise blanche, s'éloigner et décida de se lancer à sa suite lorsqu'il tourna dans une autre pièce. Allen s'arrêta à l'entrée, la tête déjà légèrement inclinée vers le bas, tout en cherchant un signe quelconque indiquant la colère ou le mécontentement. Cependant, l'Asiatique ne fit rien d'autre que de se baisser afin de prendre quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur.

"Nom?" Il ne regarda même pas Allen avant de demander. Le suivre avait été le bon choix.

"Allen."

"Age?"

Encore? Décidément, cet homme ne le croyait pas. "17."

"Che. Depuis combien de temps?"

Allen dirigea son regard vers l'Asiatique qui était appuyé contre l'égouttoir. Clignant des yeux derrière ses cheveux blanc, il déglutit difficilement avant de demander : "Excusez moi ? Je…euh... Je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire."

Son actuel propriétaire fronça les sourcils, semblant encore plus ennuyé. "Ca fait combien de temps que tu fais ça nom de nom ?" demanda l'homme visiblement de mauvaise humeur, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne.

"Cinq ans."

"Combien d'autres propriétaires as-tu eu?"

"Six", répondit Allen tout en obligeant sa voix à rester neutre. Il ne voyait toujours pas où cela allait le mener. Pourquoi cet homme voulait-il savoir tout cela? Rien de ce qui était arrivé dans le passé ne devait plus le concerner à partir du moment où il faisait tout ce que cet homme désirait.

"Quels pays?"

Quels _pays_? Pourquoi demandait-il _ça_? Cet interrogatoire devenait de plus en plus étrange, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre."Italie, Inde et Chine."

"Avec qui?"

Les yeux gris d'Allen se relevèrent pour regarder une fois encore dans ces traits irrités. Allen oscillait entre confusion et une légère incrédulité. Il ne comprenait pas. Demandait-il des noms? "A...avec qui?" La question était à peine plus audible qu'un soupir.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent davantage, se touchant presque et, avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait entendre l'Asiatique grincer des dents. Allen déglutit une nouvelle fois avec embarras et baissa de nouveau le regard vers le coûteux tapis sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche dans l'intention de se reprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passait-il si _mal_?

"Je... Je suis désolé... Je...." Il respira profondément tout en tremblant et ferma les yeux un instant "Voulez-vous des noms ou....?" Il espérait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, mais pas de devoir donner des _noms_. Allen se força a rester immobile et à _attendre_.

"Che. Qui aurait cru que les plus obéissants sont aussi les plus stupides", déclara l'Asiatique sur un ton froid et moqueur tout en se dirigeant vers l'albinos, de façon assez inquiétante. "_Avec qui_? Des clients occasionnels? Tes maîtres? D'autres enfoirés de prostitués?" Le ton de cet homme devenait presque meurtrier lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste devant Allen, se courbant légèrement. "Eh bien? Tu vas répondre oui!"

"Seulement avec mes propriétaires."

Sans crier gare, l'une des mains de l'Asiatique se retrouva une fois de plus dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Deux yeux noirs regardèrent profondément dans les siens, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de renvoyer le regard tout en gardant un visage neutre. Une vague intuition lui disait que cet homme n'apprécierait pas qu'il paraisse trop faible, cependant, il ne voudrait probablement pas non plus qu'il ait l'air trop confiant. Allen respirait donc de façon aussi calme que possible.

"Tu n'est donc pas qu'un banale prostitué?"

"Non."

"Bien", lâcha l'Asiatique, repoussant Allen en arrière. Sa voix n'avait pourtant rien de ravie. " Dans ce cas, tu devrais avoir au moins _quelques_ manières, même si tu n'est qu'un petit crétin."

Allen baissa de nouveau les yeux et observa ses chaussures noires. Il lui semblait bien qu'il devrait constamment faire face à ce genre de moquerie et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait les éviter. Il devait être prudent. Se mettre cet homme à dos était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

"Les règles sont simple", déclara le plus âgé, tout en ayant les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs." Tu ne touches à rien sans ma permission, tu ne me déranges pas, tu n'essaies pas de quitter l'appartement ou de passer un coup de téléphone. Si tu pose le moindre problème, tu en souffrira, est-ce que c'est clair?"

"Parfaitement."

"Che. Tu dors dans la pièce au fond du couloir et tu y restes à moins d'avoir une bonne raison pour sortir." L'homme s'arrêta une seconde pour jeter un oeil aux vêtements portés par Allen. Et paru choqué. "Et changes-toi. Ces vêtements sont indécents."

"Oui", répondit-il, même si l'Asiatique n'avait pas réellement fait de demande. Tout en regardant ses vêtements, Allen essaya de comprendre les goûts de son propriétaire en matière d'habillement. Les chemises courtes à une manche étaient donc exclus, ou peut être trop féminin. Difficile à dire. Il releva les yeux et vit l'homme retourner dans la partie cuisine. La discussion semblait close.

Comprenant qu'il devait trouver sa chambre, puisque rester dans les pattes de cette homme ne semblait pas être la meilleur des idées, Allen esquissa son départ de la pièce avant de se raviser. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'Asiatique. Ou de quel façon celui-ci désirait être appelé. Mauvais signe.

Ses yeux gris se fixèrent alors vers les cheveux noirs qui se balançaient sur la chemise blanche. Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il serra les poings et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieur.

Il ne voulait pas un nouvel enfer.

"Ex…excusez-moi? Est-ce que je peux… demander quelque chose?"

L'homme se retourna à moitié vers lui avec un regard agacé. "Quoi?" grogna t-il, perdant clairement patience.

"Comment dois-je vous appeler?" demanda Allen, forçant difficilement les mots hors de sa gorge. Durant un instant, il n'y eu plus que le silence, puis...

"Kanda."

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura plu. Comme la fois précédente, n'hésitez pas à signaler d'éventuels erreur d'orthographes, de conjugaison ou de frappe, c'est toujours possible. J'ai également remarqué que lors de l'upload, certains mots étaient parfois mâchés. N'hésitez pas à le signaler également.

Et bien sûr, quelques commentaires sont toujours les bienvenues!^^


	3. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

Bonjour!^^ Voici donc le retour de cette fic. Visiblement, le premier chapitre a pas mal plu, je vous présente donc la première partie du second. N'oubliez pas que l'histoire d'origine est d'**Afael Ishtar.**

A partir de cette ligne, ce n'est donc plus que de la banal traduction!^^

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Property**

**Chapitre 2**

_Part 1_

**Police**

Il faisait déjà jour lorsqu'Allen se réveilla. La chambre qui lui avait été donné était remplie de lumière, filtrant à travers la large fenêtre, lui brûlant les yeux lorsqu'il tenta de les ouvrir. Tout en baillant, il se retourna vers l'autre côté de l'immense lit qui lui avait été attribué avant de s'asseoir.

Son regard fut alors accueilli par une série de meubles simples et métalliques, à l'aspect nonchalant que l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme renvoyait bien. Chaque couleur se trouvant dans la pièce était un dérivé de noir, de gris ou de blanc, ce qui donnait à l'espace un aspect pâle et sans vie malgré le chaud rayons du soleil. Ce n'était pas techniquement froid, enfin pas réellement. Il était juste habitué aux nuances de rouge, orange ou encore de violet. Cela lui semblait simplement très étrange d'être face à quelque chose de si.... _moderne_.

Cela en restait cependant assez élégant et, bien que l'appartement de Kanda soit vraiment grand et luxueux, Allen avait été relativement surpris, et l'était encore, de se voir attribuer une des meilleurs chambre d'amis. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vécu dans des endroits comme celui-ci, mais le plus souvent, ses propriétaires se contentaient de lui donner un petit placard dans un coin, ou bien de lui faire partager leur propre chambre.

Bien sûr, il y atoujours _eu_ des exceptions.

Bien qu'elles soient réellement très rares.

Il y avait une autre chose qui semblait étrange. Peut-être pas tant que ça en fait, mais Allen l'avait remarqué de toute façon : Kanda ne l'avait pas touché du tout après lui avoir expliqué les règles. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas _l'air_ de vouloir l'utiliser. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était resté strictement décent, presque formel, comme s'ils étaient au travail. En dépit de son langage et de son attitude bien sûr.

Peut être que ce n'était là que sa personnalité.

Tout en secouant la tête, Allen se leva et se dirigea vers le placard. Il devait échanger son pyjama noir contre quelque chose d'autre, puisque Kanda ne voulait pas le voir en tenue indécente. Cela l'ennuyait, ou du mois, c'est ce qu'il clamait. Allen ne s'en plaignait pas. Avoir un pantalon et des chemises à manches longues était vraiment agréable après tant d'années à porter des shorts, des T-shirt sans manche et autres habits très découverts. Mais là encore, il ne se plaignait pas.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix et Allen finit pas prendre la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il prit bien garde à ne pas observer son reflet dans le long miroir à taille humaine avant d'être complètement habillé, et c'est seulement une fois que fut qu'il prit la liberté d'examiner son reflet.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème puisque Kanda lui avait donner une brosse à cheveux la veille, avec quelques autres effets dont il avait besoin. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le bleu sur sa joue. Apparemment, son nouveau propriétaire ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui fournir du maquillage pour la masquer, mais ce n'est pas comme si cela l'étonnait. Après tout, cet homme n'avait pas aimé ces vêtements très efféminés qu'il portait lors de la livraison.

Allen prit alors la brosse et entreprit de se coiffer. Heureusement, Kanda ne pourrait pas trop lui en vouloir, car il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire pour la marque sur sa joue à part la cacher derrière des mèches de cheveux, et encore, ça serait difficilement efficace. De toute façon, il verrait bien, ce n'était pas la peine de se poser trop de questions. Ça ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup plus de toute façon.

Méthode personnelle de survie numéro 1 : Toujours garder un oeil sur ce qui t'entoures.

Et se morfondre pour _tout et n'importe quoi _était le meilleur moyen de le distraire de cette tâche.

Tout en finissant de se coiffer, Allen laissa échapper un soupir et reposa la brosse. Il devrait peut être faire son lit et replier son pyjama. Apparemment, Kanda semblait être du genre maniaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de garder les choses en ordre. Et, comme on dit, 'a Rome, fait comme les Romains', quelque chose qu'Allen suivait scrupuleusement.

Même si le premier jour était passé, Allen était bien décidé à ne pas s'autoriser la moindre erreur. Il n'y avait aucune garantie quant à ce que son propriétaire pouvait lui faire s'il lui désobéissait ou le mettait en colère, que sa maladresse soit intentionnelle ou non. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne connaîtrait pas suffisamment Kanda pour anticiper ses actions, il devait être prudent.

Il rangea donc la chambre, ce qui lui prit à peine quelques minutes, regarda rapidement le magnifique panorama de la ville de New York qu'il pouvait observer depuis sa fenêtre et quitta la pièce. Cependant, une fois dans le couloir, Allen s'arrêta. Il regarda à droit, puis à gauche et se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en tentant l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Peut être que Kanda dormait encore? Et faire un tour jusqu'à la salle de bain ne pouvait pas être superflu, n'est-ce pas? Heureusement, l'Asiatique aurait sûrement approuvé.

Respirant profondément, Allen repris son chemin le long du couloir, ses yeux gris analysant tout ce qui l'entourait. L'image d'une personne organisée, décente et ordonnée s'imposait de plus en plus à l'esprit d'Allen et il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi un tel aurait-il voulut acheter quelqu'un comme lui? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Toutefois, en y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait bien y avoir une tonne de raisons pour lesquelles il _aurait_ voulu. Tout le monde n'a pas des motivations évidentes et transparentes, et en une journée, il est difficile de cerner réellement les gens. Certes, les premières impressions étaient toujours très importantes, spécialement pour Allen, puisque cela affectait l'opinion du propriétaire à son sujet, mais cela ne révélait pas forcément toute sa personnalité.

Cela signifiait donc que le comportement de Kanda la veille ne signifiait rien. Il pouvait encore finir battu ou frappé pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de battre les paupières au mauvais moment. Et une fois encore, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Tout en passant la porte qui donnait sur l'immense cuisine à l'américaine, Allen bailla silencieusement. La pâle lumière de la pièce accentuait le lourd silence de l'appartement, et pour une seconde, Allen se laissa aller à regarder mollement la porte, tout en s'en approchant calmement. Il était vaguement sûr qu'il y avait une autre salle de bain dans l'appartement, en dehors de celle près de l'entrée. Celle-ci était trop petite pour être la seule.

"Oi, Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?"

Légèrement surpris, Allen s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un Kanda torse nu, assis sur le sol de la pièce virtuellement vide, l'observant avec une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à lire. Rapidement et automatiquement, il baissa la tête, trouvant la position la plus soumise possible et adapté à la situation sans que cela ait l'air d'être trop contraint.

"J'allais à la salle de bain."

Kanda fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé. "Eh bien tu m'as dérangé, crétin. Est-ce que tu ne peux même pas marcher sans faire autant de raffut? Che, sale môme!."

"Je suis désolé, je serais plus prudent. Ça ne se reproduira pas." Ces excuses tombèrent facilement de la bouche d'Allen, les mots ayant les bonnes intonations et étant correctement espacés, mais à l'intérieur, il se réprimait lui-même. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer l'homme? Mon Dieu, pas d'erreur! Pas d'_erreurs_!

"Che." grogna Kanda tout en se relevant. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Allen ne faisait plus un geste, il lui jeta un regard exaspéré. "Qu'est-ce que tu fout encore ici? Dégage!"

"Oui", murmura le jeune homme avant de se rendre jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain aussi rapidement que possible. Un fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers la lavabo, et tourna un des robinets, puis il se laissa s'appuyer contre le mur un petit moment afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il reprit ensuite le cours de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Retarder l'inévitable ne fonctionnait jamais de toute façon.

Kanda était assis dans l'un des canapés lorsqu'Allen entra dans la pièce. Il semblait regarder les actualités à la télévision. Allen avait faim, et ce en dépit de ce qu'il avait englouti la nuit précédente, mais il préféra ne pas demander. Ennuyer son propriétaire ne semblait pas être une excellente idée.

De son côté, Kanda ne semblait pas disposer à le laisser s'esquiver de cette façon.

"Viens ici, gamin."

Allen s'exécuta, s'arrêtant juste à côté de l'homme. Les yeux noirs se levèrent alors dans le but de l'analyser et il y eu quelques secondes de silence, uniquement perturbés par le son de la télévision. Il resta parfaitement immobile, ne cillant même pas, laissant juste Kanda l'observer aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Finalement, l'Asiatique se recalla dans le canapé et laissa son regard retomber.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je devrais savoir à ton sujet? Comme des allergies ou autres?"

Le ton était, à la grande surprise d'Allen, nonchalant. Du moins, comparé aux précédents.

"Juste une anémie occasionnel", répliqua Allen. Ça ne tuerais personne qu'il sache ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas?

". Où as-tu eu cette contusion?"

"Un des trafiquants m'a frappé." Voix terne, expression neutre.

Un des sourcils de Kanda eu un petit sursaut. "Il y a le petit déjeuner sur la table, mange. Quand tu auras fini, va dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus sauf si je t'appelles."

"Oui."

Ça au moins, c'était facile.

~XxX~

Voilà! La première partie du second chapitre est traduite! J'ai essayé de le faire correctement, mais comme je l'ai taper un peu vite, s'il y a des erreurs ou des fautes de frappes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler!^^ Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra la suite, car je risque d'être occupé cette semaine, mais j'essaierais de la poster le plus vite possible! J'espère que l'histoire plaît toujours!

_Les commentaires sont en tout cas toujours les bienvenues! ^^_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en ont postés pour le premier chapitre! Ca m'a fait super plaisir! ^^_


	4. Chapitre 2 Partie 2

Bonjour! Je vais répondre rapidement aux questions qu'on me pose le plus souvent, avant de commencer à traduire la suite de ce chapitre! ^^

**Combien de chapitres en tout ?** : A l'heure actuelle, il y a actuellement 14 chapitres dans la version anglaise. Si je continue à les faire en 2 parties, ca en fait donc 28 pour la version française. Mais ça, vous auriez pu le savoir en allant sur la version anglaise, petits flemmards. :P

Merci au passage à tous ceux qui soutiennent ce travail de traduction et à ceux qui prennent plaisir à le lire! En regardant la date des derniers commentaires, je me rend compte que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté! Honte sur moi! Désolé pour l'attente. Je ne voulais pas en mettre autant, surtout entre 2 parties de chapitres. Merci pour votre patience.

A partir de cette ligne, il s'agit d'une banal traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 2**

_Part 2_

**Police**

Il était assis sur une vieille balançoire. Elle grinçait sous l'effet du vent qui balayait la poussière grise sur sol et craquait lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Autour s'étendait la cour de récréation dans laquelle tous les autres enfants riaient, étendus sur le sol le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient si heureux alors que le ciel était si vide et terne. Peut-être étaient-ils stupides. Peut-être étaient-ils aveugles. Peut-être les deux.

Des bruits de pas étouffés firent disparaître les enfants, disparaître leurs sourires. Dans le ciel apparut une faible lueur orangée et il la regarda. Cela lui rappelait un chat, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les chats n'étaient pas important, ils étaient négligeables, ils ne décidaient rien. Où avait-il donc apprit le mot 'négligeable'? Il ne se souvenait plus. Peut-être des chats.

Un homme s'adressait à lui. Il n'écoutait pas ; la balançoire sur laquelle il était assis était plus intéressante. Il y avait des mots sculptés dessus. 'Papa' et 'Maman' et quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'mnstre', 'ammi' et 'moi'. Quelqu'un avait également écrit, avec une écriture nette les mots 'fille', 'Lena' et 'frère'. Il bougea sa main et en vit une autre : 'Ma-'

On agrippa son épaule.

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent brusquement et se focalisèrent sur ce qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Deux yeux noirs lui renvoyèrent son regard et un léger froncement de sourcil quelque peu irrité s'attarda sur le visage aux traits délicats. Quelques mèches de cheveux se balançaient un peu, chatouillant légèrement sa joue alors qu'il restait étendu, totalement immobile, retenant son souffle.

Cet homme était... son propriétaire. C'est ça, son propriétaire. Kanda.

"Oui?"

Une main le lâcha, et s'éloigna de lui.

"Lève-toi si tu veux manger."

Allen s'assit tout en hochant la tête. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si l'Asiatique se préoccupait d'attendre une réponse de sa part, il était déjà sorti de la pièce avant que le jeune ait eu le temps de poser un pied par terre. La pendule sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il était six heures du matin, ce qui le surprit un peu. La veille il avait dormi jusqu'à dix heures sans aucune interruptions. D'un autre côté, c'était un dimanche, il supposa donc que cela était normal. Kanda avait probablement du travail à faire.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Allen s'habilla, quitta la pièce et se lanca à la suite de son propriétaire. Le couloir était totalement plongé dans l'obscurité et la seule source de lumière était une faible lueur provenant de la large cuisine.

Le manque de lumière de le gênait pas puisqu'il n'y avait sur lequel il aurait pu trébucher et il avait gagné en stabilité ses cinq dernières années. Être maladroit n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Comme il avait presque tout appris d'ailleurs.

Mais ces choses n'avaient pas tendance à être facilement oublié.

Rapidement, Allen se faufila dans la large pièce et se dirigea vers la table placé au centre de la cuisine. Kanda y était déjà, assis sur une chaise, lisant le journal enbuvant du thé. Une expression ennuyé décorait ses traits. Allen s'assit tout en gardant un oeil sur le plus âgé, mais Kanda ne releva même pas son regard. Se sentant un peu plus en sécurité, il commença à manger.

Aucun d'eux n'essaya d'engager la conversation, même si le silence devenir de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Cette petite fraction d'assurance qu'Allen avait ressentit s'évanouit pour être remplacé par un état de nervosité extrême. Il pouvait sentir de la sueur glacé au creux de ses mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses instincts lui ordonnait de courir et de se cacher.

Pourtant, rien ne semblait réellement différent de d'habitude. Kanda continuait de lire son journal, totalement inconscient de l'atmosphère, les mains relaxés mais ferme, buvant une gorgée de thé de temps en temps. Le regard d'Allen fit le tour de la pièce avant de se fixer à nouveau sur l'Asiatique. Son visage était calme, détendu pour une fois, les yeux vides et la mâchoire...

Une minute.

Les yeux vides.

Oh zut!

Kanda tourna la dernière page et après un bref regard, repoussa le journal dans un coin. Allen se rendit alors compte qu'il le fixait et détourna aussitôt le regard. Il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer, et plus spécialement à ce moment précis où il n'arrivait pas à déterminer son humeur. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le plus âgé.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à savoir quoi.

Kanda reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table, de façon exagérément bruyante.

"Écoute bien, Moyashi. J'ai des choses à faire donc je ne serais pas de retour avant cette nuit, probablement tard," commença Kanda d'une voix tendu et légèrement agacée."Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, si tu cause le moindre problème, je te ferais amèrement regretté le fait même que tes parents se soient rencontrés pour te donner naissance, pigé?"

Allen releva un peu la tête pour montrer son attention et acquiesça.

"Oui."

"Bien," lâcha Kanda. "Mais juste au cas où tu aimerais mentir, Moyashi, saches que la porte ou le téléphone ne fonctionnent pas sans code, que tu ne connais bien évidemment pas, et crier ne servirait à rien puisque la seule personne qui t'entendra, c'est toi-même, vu?"

"Compris." Moyashi? On lui avait bien déjà donné des surnoms, le plus souvent chéri ou gigolo, mais sincèrement, une pousse de soja? Il n'était pas si petit que _ça_!

"Oh vraiment, tu le penses?" Le ton moqueur était de plus en plus persistant dans la voix du Japonais. "On verra bien si je dois te rappeler où est ta place lorsque je rentrerais, n'est-ce pas? Bonne journée, _Moyashi_."

Allen ne cilla même pas lorsque Kanda se leva et quitta la pièce. Il resta assis en silence, écoutant son propriétaire prendre quelques affaires dans l'entrée, ouvrir la porte et la claquer avec un gros 'bang' en la refermant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et il resta immobile, respirant silencieusement en regardant la table.

Il finit pas se lever et à nettoyer la table.

Eh bien, pas d'explosion. Et pourtant il pensait vraiment que le Japonais exploserait de colère.

C'était sa seconde matinée dans cette demeure et il ne percevait toujours aucun signe de harcèlement. Pas même un regard pervers. Rien, absolument rien. Rien, zero, néant. Il aurait compris si Kanda lui avait fait faire d'autres travaux comme les tâches ménagères, ou même travailler quelques part, comme l'avait fait Cross. Mais non, il devait juste s'assoir et attendre. Bien sûr, il en saurait la raison tôt ou tard. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, elles le déstabilisaient et quoiqu'il se passe par la suite, il commettait des erreurs.

Et les erreurs n'amenaient jamais rien de bon.

Allen poussa un profond soupir tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Peut-être devait-il faire la vaisselle, même si Kanda n'avait rien précisé à ce sujet. Il ne se mettrait pas en colère pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Sûrement pas, mais il devrait sans doute se passer du lave-vaisselle. Après tout, il n'était pas autorisé à touché aux biens du Japonais.

Il retira ses gants, se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'homme ne le lui avait pas déjà demandé, et regarda un instant sa peau pleine de cicatrices. Le résurgence de certains souvenirs forcèrent Allen à arracher ses yeux à la contemplation de sa main gauche tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il se sentait nauséeux.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette vie?

Tout en secouant la tête, Allen s'appuya sur le comptoir, la respiration tremblante. Non, il ne pouvait pas recommencer avec ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Car s'il le faisait, cela le blesserait profondément et c'était l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Abandonner maintenant était hors de question. Il devait lutter et il devait lutter efficacement. C'était la seule façon.

Il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

"Ne t'arrête jamais de marcher. Reste continuellement en mouvement."

Aucun autre.

~XxX~

"Quatre dollars, s'il-vous-plaît."

Tendant la monnaie à la jeune et jolie serveuse, Lenalee Lee prit son repas et se dirigea vers la table faisant le coin. _White Coffee Shop_, le café où elle venait régulièrement, était relativement vide à ce moment-là. En effet, ce n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner et la plupart des gens étaient encore au travail. Le sien commencais d'ailleurs à onze heure, il lui restais donc un certains temps avant que qui que ce soit ne s'attende à la voir arriver.

C'était une opportunité parfait pour se faufiler hors de la surveillance de son frère et en profiter pour faire du shopping.

A moins bien sûr d'oublier son porte-monnaie à la maison. Elle cherchais donc une occupation pour passer le temps, maintenant qu'elle avait dépensé le peu qui se trouvais dans le fond de son sac à main. Mais il lui semblait que tout était ennuyeux.

Rentrer chez elle n'était pas vraiment une option car le temps de faire l'aller-retour en marchant, elle serait en retard au travail, et sans argent, il était hors de question de faire les boutiques, ça n'avait rien d'amusant si on ne pouvait rien y acheter.

Il ne lui restais donc que deux options : traîner à droite à gauche en attendant l'heure d'aller travailler, ou appeler quelqu'un.

Et comme Lenalee était fermement persuadé qu'une jeune fille _vagabondant seule à droite et à gauche_ était un aimant à ennuie, elle commença à chercher son téléphone.

Après une longue minute et quelques jurons, le petit appareil rose émergea des profondeurs du sac, faisant apparaître sur son visage un petit sourire triomphant. Honnêtement, parfois, ce qu'elle mettait dans son sac à main disparaissait purement et simplement. Il était juste _totalement absent_ du sac, quelque soit le temps qu'elle passait à les chercher. A contrarie, il lui arrivait parfois d'y trouver des objets qui n'auraient pas du s'y trouver.

Komui avait sans doute créer un vortex durant l'une de ses expériences.

Elle laissa la question du 'sac-dévoreur' de côté et ouvrit son téléphone. Étrangement, la totalité des appels qu'elle avait reçue durant les deux dernières heures n'étaient pas uniquement de son frère, qui devait être totalement paniqué à l'heure qu'il était, mais aussi de Miranda et Daisya. Ainsi que...

Lavi.

Lenalee fronça les sourcils Ils n'étaient pas supposés communiqués en dehors du magasin de location de vidéos. Cela pouvait compromettre toute la mission et Lavi le savait. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le rouquin à l'appeler au lieu d'attendre le soir pour lui transmettre les informations comme d'habitude? A moins qu'il n'y ait une urgence. Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à composer le numéro.

Lavi se prendrait la raclé de sa vie si c'était juste une blague.

…

"-lars et quatre-vingt-dix cents… Merci! Revenez nous voir! - Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss?"

"J'aurais espéré que tu me le dises, Lavi."

Oui, Lenalee Lee faisait parti de la police. Elle faisait parti d'une branche qui enquêtait sur les trafics illégaux, et plus particulièrement sur les trafics d'humains.

~XxX~

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini! ^^ Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à les signaler.

Si l'histoire vous plaît (ou vous plaît toujours), merci de laisser un petit commentaire. Ce n'est pas très long et ça motive toujours. Faites de même si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas.

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant!


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

Bonjour à tous!^^ Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais bon... c'est les vacances! Pour me faire pardonner ce retard, je vais poster assez rapidement les chapitre 3 et 4 anglais intégralement avant la fin des vacances (sauf mort de mon pc...). Ca vous fera donc 4 chapitres à lire très rapidement! J'espère que ça rachètera le retard. ^^

Bon sur-ce, place à la traduction, je pense que l'histoire est plus intéressante que mes bla-blas! XD

A partir de cette ligne, il s'agit d'une banal traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 3**

_Part 1_

**Haine**

~XxX~

"Che, bon d'accord…"

"_Tu sais que cela ne dépend que de toi...__"_

"Oui! Je sais, alors tais-toi!"

_"Yu-kun-"_

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!"

Le feu passa du vert au rouge et la voiture noir s'arrêta brusquement, dans un crissement de pneus.

Quelques passants se retournèrent, curieux, ainsi qu'un cycliste qui s'écrasa contre un réverbère et une petite vieille ronchon qui hurla des insultes au conducteur.

"La ferme, espèce de vieille harpie!"

_"Yu-kun, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil à ton père? Je suis profondément..."_

"La ferme! Tu n'es pas mon père, et en plus, ce n'est même pas à toi que je parle!"

_"Bon, bon, ca ne sert à rien de nier la réalité mon petit Yu..."_

"Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ça!"

"_Oui, oui, je cromprend mon fils. Mais...__"_

"Je ne suis pas ton fils, vieux fou!"

_"... tu dois rester concentrer."_

Tout en serrant les dents, Kanda prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de ne pas créer de collision en chaîne. Bien sûr, Tiedoll avait raison, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher maintenant. Il ne lui avouerait pourtant jamais cela à voix haute.

"Si tu n'a rien d'autre d'important à dire, je vais raccrocher."

_"Ah oui. Mlle Lee et Bookman Jr. ont commencés à bouger. Soit Prudent."_

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter."

_"Bien sûr, bien sûr Yu-kun."_

"Che. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me rappeler si c'est encore pour me casser les oreilles avec tes ragots et tes bavardages."

"_Oui, oui, je sais comment tu... __"_

Kanda raccrocha.

Un abruti. Il était un abruti. Pourquoi avait-il accepter ce travail déjà? Ah oui, pour qu'il ne puissent plus être sur son dos pour le reste de sa put*n de vie. Les enfoirés, l'entraîner dans ce bordel. Il haïssait ça, il le haïssait tellement. Et ces deux crétins ne faisaient que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.

Le monde était plein d'abrutis.

~XxX~

Le pied d'Allen toucha le sol et, doucement, il redressa l'autre jambe encore en l'air. Puis, tout en gardant le rythme, il commença à se pencher en arrière, en y mettant tout son poids, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux blancs touchent pratiquement le tapis et que sa jambe libre soit bien tendu en direction du plafond. Après avoir gardé cette position durant quelques secondes, Allen respira profondément, plaça ses mains sur le sol et, sous une forte poussé, se redressa.

Il était six heure de l'après-midi. Il s'entraînait depuis trois heures maintenant.

S'essuyant le front, trempé de sueur, Allen s'assit sur le tapis et se pencha en avant, touchant légèrement la pointe de ses pieds. Puis, il changea de position, faisant avec aisance le grand écart. Penché vers l'avant, il atteignit le point maximum avant de se retourner encore une fois.

Il s'agissait de son passe-temps, le seul qu'il ait jamais d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il lui arrivait fréquemment de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner à cause de tous les coups qu'il recevait. Cependant, il conservait cette habitude qu'il avait depuis bien avant de commencer sa nouvelle vie, qui n'était plus si nouvelle que ça. De plus, il s'agissait de quelque chose que Mana l'avait encouragé à faire. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui, Allen pratiquait quelques acrobaties, juste pour le plaisir. De toute façon, il était peu probable qu'il prenne trop de poid ou autre trucs du genre.

Son propriétaire, qui que ce soit à l'heure actuelle, ne laisserais jamais cela se produire. Sûr et certain.

Allen se releva, satisfait de sa souplesse, et quitta la pièce pour gagner la salle de bain. Puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment quand Kanda rentrerait, il estimait préférable de se tenir prêt et en ordre avant que l'homme ne rentre. Ainsi, Kanda ne pourrait pas râler à cause de sa tenue. Bon en fait, si, il _pouvait_ , mais Allen était bien décidé à ne pas lui donner une _raison_ de le faire.

Après avoir fermer la porte de la salle de bain, sans toutefois l'avoir verrouillé, le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller. Kanda lui avait donner la permission de prendre une douche quand il le voulait à condition de ne pas y passer sa journée. Bien qu'il se sente un peu... reconnaissant, ce n'était pas comme une récompense ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Japonais semblait trouver cela évident, à en jugé par sa tête lorsqu'il lui avait demander la permission de se laver.

Mais de toute façon, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé l'idée de cette liberté de pouvoir décider _quelque chose_ de lui-même.

Après s'être débarrasser de ses vêtements sales, il les jeta dans la panière à linge sale noir se trouvant à côté de la banquette basse en métal. Il poussa ensuite le rideaux de douche sur le côté, rentra, se plaça sous la paume de la douche et tourna le robinet. De l'eau chaude tomba alors jusqu'à lui, relaxant ses muscles tendu d'une manière très agréable. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa tandis qu'il se laissait aller, laissant le mur seul le retenir.

Quatre jours. Il vivait ici depuis quatres jours, trois si on ne comptait pas le jour où il avait été acheté, et tout se passait bien pour l'instant. Peut être que cela ne se passerait pas si mal cette fois-ci. Oui, Kanda était sûrement un enfoiré grincheux et déroutant, mais il semblait préférer les attaques verbales aux physiques.

Mais non, Allen n'entretenait pas non plus de faux espoirs. Il _savait_ que ces désagréables et douloureux moments viendraient tôt ou tard, comme toujours. Il _finirait _étendu, tourmenté et desespéré, regardant dans le vide en espérant se souvenir comment pleurer. Mais c'était juste un peu de souffrance, il pouvait endurer ça. Il pouvait endurer n'importe quoi aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas de nouveau plonger dans un réel enfer.

L'image d'un sourire mauvais passa rapidement dans sa mémoire.

Ce bruque souvenir surpris Allen qui manqua de glisser et de tomber. Décidant qu'il avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps sous la douche, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Tout en essayant de repousser ce souvenir dans un coin de sa tête, Allen chercha à tâtons la serviette noire qu'il avait laissé sur le bord. Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ça. Même Cross était un meilleur sujet.

Cet incroyable enfoiré qu'il craignait pourtant comme personne. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que cet homme ne l'ait jamais autorisé à dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire pour payer ses dettes. Et il était supposé être un crétin.

Se raccrochant à ces pensées, il commença à se rappeler différentes scènes qu'il avait vécu, du temps où il appartenait à ce coureur de jupons, tout en se séchant en hâte. Cette stratégie marchait tellement bien qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il n'avait pris aucun vêtement de rechange.

Laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement, Allen enroula la serviette autour de lui et gagna le couloir désert.

L'appartement était quelque peu étrange. Par exemple, à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce vide à côté de la salle de bain? Il y avait également deux autres portes menant à d'autres parties de l'appartement, mais il semblait que Kanda ne les utilisaient pas beaucoup. Allen ne savait même pas où elles menaient. Mais le plus dérangeant, c'était... l'atmosphère... de l'endroit. On n'aurait pas dit que quelqu'un vivait réellement là.

L'appartement n'avait pas réellement l'air d'être la maison de Kanda.

Mais tout cela n'était que spéculations. Peut être que l'asiatique venait tout juste d'y aménager.

Et puis pourquoi se mettait-il à penser à cela de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si ça le concernait, c'était même plutôt le contraire : fourrer son nez dans des endroits où l'ont n'a rien à faire est, au mieux, stupide. Il avait cependant une grande curiosité, naturelle et insatiable, mais la vie vous apprend beaucoup de choses. D'une manière, ou d'une autre.

Allen passa la porte coulissante qui menait à une petite bibliothèque, comme il l'avait découvert la veille, et atteignit la porte de sa chambre. En rentrant, il resserra son étreinte sur la serviette noire qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement et entreprit de trouver de quoi se changer. Tandis qu'il s'habillait, il prit bien soin d'éviter de se regarder dans le miroir. Un pantalon noir un peu trop grand et une chemise blanche : la réplique parfaite de ses précédents vêtements. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à mettre, juste quelques immenses T-shirts et quelques jeans. C'était bien malgré tout.

Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé, à l'opposé de la pièce, le plus loin possible du lit. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et ses pensées vagabondé librement hors de cette tour dans laquelle il vivait. Inconsciemment, il se détendit, la tête penchée en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Il commençait doucement à se sentir à l'aise, une sensation de chaleur et de confort l'envahissant, lorsqu'un bruit violent provenant de l'entrée le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Kanda venait de rentrer.

Récupérant sa serviette, Allen se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il trouva Kanda dans le couloir, en train de retirer sa veste tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. L'homme avait l'air encore plus agacé que la veille, ce qui était réellement un exploit en soi. Alors qu'Allen observait le Japonais aux cheveux long, ses yeux aperçurent un long et fin objet posé soigneusement contre le mur.

A la mesure qu'il reconnaissait l'objet, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. C'était ridicule, il en avait vu tellement qu'il aurait probablement pu déterminer le modèle ainsi que sa date de conception. Pourtant, son cerveeau refusait d'y croire.

Il déglutit.

Un katana.

_Zut_

"Et peut-on savoir ce que tu fiche planter là?"

Allen tressaillit et reporta instantanément son regard sur le tapis noir. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'attirer l'attention de Kanda, pas tant que ça du moins. Il était mieux de rester invisible et inexistant, puisque cet homme était presque toujours de mauvaise humeur.

"Je… J'étais juste en train de ramener cette serviette dans la salle de bain."

Kanda frança les sourcils, clairement agacé."Ban alors? Pourquoi est que tu n'y va pas?"

"Euh… Désolé", répondit simplement Allen, puisque le Japonais n'espérait pas réellement de réponse.

Lorsque l'agacement de son interlocuteur apparut comme étant encore plus intense, Allen repartit rapidement et marcha en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. L'action arracha un soupir d'agacement à Kanda

"Viens dans la cuisine."

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que Kanda soit aussi stressé.

~XxX~

Eh voilà! Encore une moitié de chapitre qui se finit! J'essaierais de poster la suite rapidement.

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez signaler d'éventuelles erreurs (toujours possibles), n'hésitez!^^

Vous pouvez également laisser un petit commentaire pour votre plaisir (et le mien). ^^


	6. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

Bonjour à tous! Ravie que la première partie de ce chapitre vous ai plu! Voici déjà la suite de l'histoire!^^ Comme je n'ai pas eu de questions, on peut commencer.

A partir de cette ligne, il s'agit d'une banal traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 3**

_Part 2_

**Haine**

~XxX~

Il était huit heures.

Des lueurs rougeoyantes traversaient la fenêtre, peignant les murs blancs de la pièce de tons légèrement orangés et rouges vifs qui illuminaient chaque parcelle de l'immense pièce. La TV était éteinte, le 'tic tac' continue et sonore de la pendule résonnait dans la pièce silencieuse. Rien ne bougeait, ou plutôt, rien n'osait bouger. C'était comme si le temps lui-même avait cessé de s'écouler et qu'un sort avait été jeté sur l'appartement, figeant tout et isolant l'appartement du reste du monde.

Le silence durait maintenant depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Allen combattait son envie de se balancer sur son siège. Il faisait de son mieux pour respirer aussi discrètement que possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Cependant, la nervosité le gagnait peu à peu.

Un des rayons du soleil déclinant vacillait sur la table basse en verre.

"Dis-moi, Moyashi..." commença brusquement Kanda, provoquant ainsi un léger sursaut de la part d'Allen"... où vivais-tu avant de te faire kidnapper?"

Allen le fixa.

…

Quoi?

"O…Où…?" Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Cette question soudaine l'avait pris par surprise et, durant quelques secondes, il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui était demandé.

"Oui, _où_. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair dans la question?" L'agacement mêlé au stress se sentait dans le ton de Kanda. Allen déglutit, regagnant finalement le contrôle de sa voix.

"A…A Londres"

"Che. Je l'aurais parié. Tu as un accent épouvantable." déclara Kanda comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Durant toute la conversation, il n'avait pas cessé de regarder l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Une pointe d'agacement transperça le jeune homme, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Franchement, son propriétaire avait-il seulement une once de savoir-vivre?

"Vous autres Anglais êtes un vrai fléau."

Et maintenant, il insultait chaque habitant de la Grande Bretagne? Qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ lui avaient fait au juste?

"Ils ne sont même pas foutu de combattre convenablement."

Allen se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avaient-ils à voir dans tout ça? Il commençait sincèrement à se demander si le Japonais était réellement capable de proférer autre chose que des insultes. Des insultes, et des questions sans queue ni tête.

"Des mauviettes. Et tu en est le parfait exemple."

Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Allen avait haussé ses sourcils si haut qu'ils se touchaient, se donnant une expression semi-confuse, semi-vexée, tout en observant Kanda. Cependant, cette expression s'effaça de son visage aussi rapidement quel était apparu dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Remerciant Dieu, ou tout autre entité supérieur pouvant se trouver au-dessus d'eux, que l'homme aux long cheveux noir n'ait rien remarqué.

"Che. Je parie que tu t'es précipité dans les bras de tes kidnappeurs et que tu n'as rien tenté pour te défendre", poursuivit Kanda, se moquant clairement du jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, Allen ne resta pas sans réagir mais il répondit de manière calme et posée.

"Je m'étais fait assommé."

"Oh, vraiment?" se moqua le Japonais. "Eh bien, qui l'eut cru? Dis-moi, ils t'ont drogués aussi? Où as-tu simplement joué ton rôle de gentil petit chien soumis et tu les as suivis?"

Le jeune homme déglutit, balayant le sarcasme qui menaçait de se faire entendre, gardant son sang froid. Le provoquer ne lui apporterait rien de bon. "Eh bien oui, ils m'ont drogués durant les trois ou quatre premiers jours. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons quitter le pays en fait."

"Et après ça?" poursuivit Kanda, sans prendre la peine de changer de ton. "As-tu seulement essayé de t'échapper? Che. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire en fait? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale môme froussard sans le moindre intérêt."

Allen observa son vis-à-vis, se demandant s'il devait ou non répondre au dernier commentaire de Kanda. Quand il remarqua que l'homme n'ajoutait rien de plus, il répondit. "J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Deux fois."

"Che." lança Kanda tout en changeant sa position sur le canapé, une main passé par dessus le bord. "Et qu'ont-ils bien pu te faire de si terrible pour que tu n'essaye plus, Moyashi?" Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il lui arrivait d'arrêté de se moquer d'autrui? Franchement...

"Ils m'ont tabassés."

L'homme laissa échapper une son semblable à un reniflement. "Tabassé?" Répéta t-il visiblement amusé, avant de se retourner pour regarder directement Allen, avec une expression tout sauf sympathique. "Je me demandais, ont-ils vraiment été si mauvais que ça? Parce que laisse moi te dire que si tu essaie de t'échapper d'ici, je te promet que tu n'y repensera pas à deux fois." déclara Kanda, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement tout en baissant son regard "J'ai appris ma leçon il y a bien longtemps", déclara t-il calmement. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir, ça serait juste futile."

"Eh bien, je suis surpris que le sale môme ait actuellement suffisamment de cervelle pour comprendre l'évidence", railla sarcastiquement Kanda, arborant presque un sourire cruel. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux... quelque chose qu'Allen n'arrivait pas réellement à saisir. Quelque chose qui ne disparaissait jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.

"Dis-moi, Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus?"

Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi par le brusque changement de sujet. Toutefois, la surprise se changea rapidement en angoisse, un noeud se créant dans sa gorge. Quelques qu'en soit les motivations, ou les conséquences, il se devait de répondre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas trop difficile."Je… quand... Je suis... seul." Un mensonge, mais qui aurait voulu qu'il dise la vérité?

Malheureusement, Kanda.

"Ne me ment pas", grogna t-il en s'asseyant correctement.

"Je ne ment pas. Je n'aime pas ça lorsqu'on me laisse seul." poursuivit Allen. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avouer son mensonge. "Quand il n'y a personne…"

C'est alors que Kanda se trouva devant lui, attrapent le col de sa veste et le soulevant. "Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas me mentir, nom de nom. Est-ce que tu serais sourd par hasard?"

"Ce... Ce n'est pas un mensonge..."

"Pas un mensonge?" se moqua l'homme, ses yeux sombres scintillants dangereusement."Ok, alors écoute moi bien. Personne, tu m'entends bien? Personne, dans ta position, ne pleurnicherais à propos de sa soi-disant solitude! Alors arrête de te foutre de moi. Dis moi la vérité!"

Allen força sa crise de panique à cesser, essayant de réfléchir à une bonne raison. Les idées l'assaillirent, mais aucune d'elle ne lui semblait assez bonne, et il pouvait voir l'impatience grandissante de Kanda renforcé par son silence."O-okay, okay!" cracha t-il, choisissant la première idée qui lui venait en tête. Si le menteur est doué, peut importe ce qu'il dit. Et mentir était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

"C'est le fait... d'être faible... l'incapacité... le fait d'être contrôlé. De devoir..."

"Arrête de te foutre de moi."

"Non, non! Vraiment! Je ne ment pas!" Allen trébuchait sur les mot qu'il prononçait à la hâte, se noyant dans ses explications. "Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses, les insultes, la douleur, l'humiliation... vraiment tout! Mais je déteste ça. Je hais réellement ça, le fais de ne rien pouvoir décider par moi-même. Je hais le fait d'être complètement dépendant de la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Ma vie entière dépend de la personne à qui j'appartiens." Il respira rapidement et profondément, fermant les yeux comme s'il était vaincu et murmura faiblement : "Je déteste n'être rien d'autre qu'un objet."

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il attendait que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Mais il n'y eut rien.

A la place, Kanda l'embrassa.

Rudement.

~XxX~

Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 3! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

**Petite note de traduction** : Lorsqu'Allen commence la seconde explication, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux car la version anglaise n'est vraiment pas évidente à traduire en français logique. Et si je change trop la phrase, je risque d'en perdre le sens. J'ai donc fait au mieux, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il y a un problème.

De même s'il y a un problème où que ça soit dans le chapitre. Je dormais à moitié lorsque j'en ai traduis une partie, il y ait donc possible qu'il y ait des erreurs, voir des mots anglais qui traîneraient dedans! XD Alors n'hésitez pas.

De même, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en cas de question (mais si c'est pour savoir la suite, vous rêvez, il vous faudra juste être patient!^^). Ou pour le plaisir.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui apprécient la fiction et/ou ma traduction et qui prennent la peine de la lire et parfois de laisser un petit comms. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

J'essaierais de poster le début du prochain chapitre rapidement. A la prochaine.


	7. Explications : 2 en 1

Petit mot de la traductrice.

Bonjour.

Alors non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit mot que je tiens réellement à faire passer.

Je vais le diviser en deux parties, la première sera un coup de gueule, et dans la seconde, je pense répondre aux questions qui m'ont le plus été posé jusqu'à maintenant.

**Première partie : coup de gueule.**

Alors comme certains le savent peut être déjà, hier Afael Ishtar a posté un nouveau chapitre et quelle n'a pas été ma (mauvaise) surprise de constater que certaines personnes ont été lui demander si ma fic était bien « légal », c'est-à-dire, si elle était au courant.

Sur le principe, je n'ai rien à redire, mais ce que je n'ai absolument pas apprécier, c'est que ces personnes se permettent de le faire sans même me demander d'abord si j'avais demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur! Je ne pense pas avoir une « tête » de voleuse de fic! D'autant que je ne me la suis jamais approprié et que je passe mon temps à rappeler que je n'en suis pas l'auteur. J'ai tenu à faire cette traduction dans les règles et Afael est au courant depuis bientôt un an de mon intention de traduire son travail.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à ces gens-là, c'est que sous couvert de bonnes intentions, ils sont juste totalement irrespectueux de la personne et de son travail. J'ai très mal pris ces actions.

Je rappelle une fois encore que ce n'est pas l'acte que j'ai mal pris, mais le fait que cela ait été fait dans mon dos.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

**Seconde partie : Questions/réponses.**

_Chapitre 3 partie 2 _: Excusez ma maladresse, je m'étais trompé. Effectivement, les deux raisons d'Allen sont bel et bien des mensonges, mais le second se rapproche davantage de la vérité. D'après Afael Ishtar (l'auteur), Allen ne ment pas en disant qu'il déteste être un objet, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il hait le plus. Donc c'est un mensonge, sans vraiment en être un.

_Chapitre 3 partie 1 : ARnoFool :_ Effectivement, tu as eu du flair. Mais ce n'est pas précisément ça. Disons qu'il est un peu bizarre à ce niveau!^^

_Chapitre 2 partie 2 : _Pour les questions concernant la traduction : sachez que si je coupe les chapitres en deux, c'est parce que la traduction prend énormément de temps. Pour la moitié d'un chapitre moyen, je met facilement 2 à 4h pour traduire. C'est très long, et c'est aussi fatiguant vu que je fais ça le soir en général. Donc, si vous les voulez régulièrement, je dois m'y prendre de cette façon, sinon, vous attendriez 2 fois plus longtemps.

Voilà, je pense n'avoir rien oublié.

Ah si! Merci à vous tous! Ceux qui lisez et appréciez le travail que je fourni. A ceux qui laissent des petits commentaires aussi. Vraiment merci!^^

Et soyez sans crainte, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai râler ici que je ne continuerais pas la traduction! Je ne suis plus à la maternelle! XD Elle est déjà commencer d'ailleurs, mais je ne sais pas quand je l'aurais fini. Patience d'ici là.

Autrement, j'en profite pour vous signalez que le prochaine chapitre sera à 90% du lemon (du passage à l'acte pour les novices). Certains l'avaient bien sentis d'ailleurs. Donc si vous n'êtes pas ça , zapper. De même pour les mineurs dévergondés, ou alors soyez discret à ce niveaux! Pervers! XD

Sur ce, bonne soirée.


	8. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Vous l'attendiez! Voici la suite de l'histoire!^^

J'avais déjà prévenu dans mon petit message de traductrice, mais je le répète ici : ce chapitre est surtout du lemon (du passage à l'acte), donc, si vous n'aimez pas, ou si vous êtes trop jeunes, passez votre chemin. Pour les plus jeunes, je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, mais vous êtes prévenus, alors je ne veux pas de scandale! Merci.

A partir de cette ligne, il s'agit d'une banal traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 4**

_Part 1_

**Du plaisir à la souffrance.**

**~XxX~ **

Les lèvres de Kanda étaient fraîche et acidulés.

Ce fut les dernières pensées conscientes d'Allen avant que son esprit ne passe en mode 'pilotage automatique'.

Ainsi, lorsque le dit-japonais mordit sa lèvre inférieur, il ouvrit sa bouche, autorisant l'accès à la langue humide, tout en l'effleurant timidement de la sienne. Kanda répondit de manière presque brutale, attrapant des mèches de cheveux blancs, le serrant de plus en plus contre lui avec d'incontrôlables saccades. Ses mains tenaient Allen par la nuque d'une main de fer, prévenant toute tentative de fuite.

Mais Allen n'avait aucun intention de résister. Au contraire, il bougeait de façon à se fondre dans chaque mouvement du Japonais, répondant délicatement, tout en se demandant de quel façon il était supposé se comporter. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas sa volonté ou ses désirs qui importaient, rien de ce qu'il pourrait vouloir n'avait d'importance : si l'envie prenait à Kanda de lui briser les os, il le ferait et Allen n'aurait le droit de crier que si cet homme l'y autorisait.

Cependant, il ne semblait pas que le Japonais ait l'intention de le blesser, ou en tout cas, pas gravement.

Ces mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses coudes, les attrapant de de manière un peu brutal, c'est alors qu'il fut poussé en arrière. Heurtant le canapé, il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur le meuble avec un 'pouf' silencieux.

La seconde qui suivait, Kanda se trouvait au dessus de lui, une étrange lueur dans le regard alors qui se penchait de plus en plus près afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sans même y penser, Allen répondit tendrement à son baiser, laissant l'homme prendre le contrôle de la situation tandis que lui, se contentait de rester allongé.

Après un nouvel échange de baisers fougueux, Allen ressentit un légère douleur au niveau de son coup, annonçant que son propriétaire s'était trouvé une nouvelle distraction.

Il ne se plaignit pas, et se contenta de penché la tête sur le côté afin que Kanda ait plus d'espace pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Les coups de dents furent bientôt remplacés pas des lèvres caressantes, puis, par une langue traçant lentement de petites cercles humides le long de son cou, jusqu'à la base de son épaule, de façon un peu impatiente, mais plus vraiment brutales.

Et de manière assez surprenante, c'était agréable.

Inconsciemment, Allen ferma les yeux, de petits halètements s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que les mains baladeuses de Kanda s'arrêtaient sur son torse, frottant légèrement contre le tissu avant de s'engouffrer en dessous. Il commençait doucement à ressentir une certaine chaleur, et c'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, d'une certaines façon. Après tout, aucun de ses précédents propriétaires n'avait été trop intéressés par les préliminaires s'ils n'incluaient pas quelques petites fantaisies, il n'avait donc jamais réellement aimé ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir.

Cependant, lorsque Kanda planta ses dents dans la chair de son cou, traçant de petits cercles lents sur les bords, tout en remontant son genou pour le placer contre son aine, Allen ne put retenir les petits halètements tremblants qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Arrivant rapidement aux conclusions qui s'imposaient à son esprit, il inclina légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, laissant à Kanda tout le loisir d'observer le plaisir que lui procurait ce geste. Ce n'était pas réellement un acte pensé, puisqu'Allen agissait surtout selon ses instincts, mais il était presque sûr que c'était ce que le Japonais voulait.

Et il semblait avoir raison.

Kanda se releva un moment, observant brièvement le jeune garçon avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche, tout en savourant le baiser comme s'il voulait s'y noyer. L'albinos, quant à lui, se releva du canapé, se trémoussant légèrement afin de libéré ses bras des manches et enroulé le bras droit autour du cou de Kanda, approfondissant prudemment le baiser. Il espérait que cet homme ne remarquerait pas à quoi il ressemblait sans le vêtement.

Il s'agissait cependant d'un espoir futile.

Kanda rompit le baiser, repoussant Allen dos aux coussins du canapé, avec l'intention de continuer son voyage vers le sud, lorsque ses yeux sombres virent enfin ce que ses sens tactiles avaient loupés. Cessant le mouvement de ses mains, le Japonais resta interdit devant la vision de cette partie du corps de l'Albinos. Elle était couverte de cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient les unes, les autres. Certaines d'entres elles étaient à peine visible, alors que d'autres étaient grossières, irrégulières, et très visibles. Ce regard noir remonta de son nombril jusqu'à sa poitrine, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le bras gauche.

Le silence régnait, uniquement troublé part leurs halètements.

Allen pouvait sentir une grosse boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, tandis que Kanda poursuivant son observation, une expression illisible sur le visage. Lentement, très lentement, l'homme étendit sa main et, avec précaution, caressa la peau pleine de cicatrices, laissant ses doigts courir calmement sur la poitrine du jeune albinos. Puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser humide sur son nombril.

Haletant, Allen se détendit suite à l'action de Kanda, la tension assouplissant ses muscles. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer, savourant le façon dont ce courant chaud commençait à s'écouler en lui une fois encore, lorsque le Japonais descendit plus bas, déposant de vagues baiser au passage. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du point jusqu'au quel il était stimulé, jusqu'à ce que son 'partenaire' place une de ses mains sur la bosse, très visible, se trouvant entre ses jambes et _appuie_.

"A-aah…"

Il n'y avait rien qu'Allen puisse faire pour retenir ce soupir, ou celui qui suivit lorsque Kanda commença à le masser avec de lent mouvements en forme de cercle, ce qui lui faisait touner la tête. Mon Dieu, il savait bien que le sexe pouvait être agréable, pour peu qu'on soit bien traité, mais _savoir_ était tellement éloigner de _ressentir. _Et àce moment moment précis, il trouvait réellement agréable de 'ressentir' ces sensations.

Kanda ramena son autre main entre les jambes d'Allen, le taquinant lorsqu'il la glissa le long de la cuisse intérieur du jeune homme. Le frissonnement sur sa peau devint plus intense, le démangeant, presque au point de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Des doigts fins passèrent furtivement la limite de son pantalon, le tentant de bouger afin qu'ils s'occupe de son érection, tout en apaisant cet sensation brûlante qu'il éprouvait. Mais finalement, Allen se contenta de déglutir, maintenant ses yeux clos tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de gémir bruyamment lorsque la main de Kanda glissa dans son pantalon et agrippa son érection.

"O-oh… Mmmngh…" Allen cambra légèrement son dos alors que de petits éclats de lumières traversaient sa vision. La chaleur se fit de nouveau sentir au niveau de son estomac, et il perdit, momentanément, le fils des événements, totalement accablé par la sensation de plaisir. La dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut un brusque changement de pression au niveau de son sexe, suivit d'une brusque fraîcheur. Instinctivement, il souleva ses hanches afin que Kanda puisse retirer son pantalon.

Clignant un peu les paupières, Allen ouvrit des yeux encore un peu brumeux et regarda en direction du plafond. Il était totalement nu devant cet homme, bien que cela ne le gène pas vraiment, après tout, il en avait vu bien d'autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Kanda retirer son propre pantalon et il sut ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Étrangement, il était presque ravi du ce qui allait suivre.

D'un autre côté, c'était probablement dû à sa propre gaffe.

A ce moment-là, les mains du Japonais se placèrent sur ses genoux, écartant ses jambes l'une de l'autre. Allen referma ses yeux, espérant que cette partie se finirait le plus rapidement possible. Il était déjà crispé sur le bord du canapé, lorsque quelque chose de lisse et mince se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de bien plus petit qu'une érection.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Seuls Cross et Bak le lui avaient déjà fait, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait fait très souvent. Dans le cas de Cross, c'était pour 'préparer le terrain' comme l'enfoiré aimait à le dire, alors que dans le cas de Bak, celui s'inquiétait seulement de savoir si Allen avait bien rempli son rôle envers lui. Et maintenant, Kanda le faisait lors de leur première fois... Il devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de bien cette fois-ci pour avoir cette chance.

Un second doigt se glissa à l'intérieur, lui arrachant un soupir douloureux lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs commença à étirer un peu plus, et avec force, les tissus de son anus. Ce n'était pas encore douloureux, aussi, rester silencieux était plutôt facile, même si la pénétration constante était, quant à elle, relativement inconfortable. Toutefois, le troisième doigt fit remonter la douleur jusque dans le bas de son dos.

"Ngh… A-angh…"

Kanda ne perdit pas de temps et commença à bouger ses doigts sur un rythme régulier. Ils glissèrent aisément à l'intérieur du corps d'Allen, enduits du lubrifiant qu'il avait utilisé. Allen gémit doucement, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable sans trop se contorsionner. D'un regard encore floué, il aperçut Kanda s'enduire de lubrifiant avant de sortir ses doigts et de lui agripper les jambes. Allen serra les poings et les dents tandis que l'homme se positionnait, le bout de son érection placé à l'entrée tendu de son anus.

Respire Allen, respire, souvient toi seulement que tu dois respirer..."A-aah! Ngh!" Il se courba en arrière, les muscles tendus pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à ce nouvel intrus. Kanda entra entièrement et, sans attendre, ressortie avant de rentrer à nouveau. Et encore, et encore, de manière constante, augmentant peu à peu le rythme.

Combien de temps la douleur allait-elle mettre pour disparaître complètement?

Allen ferma les yeux, gémissant bruyamment lorsque les mouvements de Kanda devinrent de féroces et douloureux assauts. Il essaya de ne pas pousser de cri agonisant, ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne alors que Kanda se trouvait au-dessus de lui, à moitié nu, utilisant son corps pour se satisfaire. Bien que tout cela disparaisse rapidement de sa tête lorsque la douleur se transforma soudainement en plaisir.

"Aaah! Ha-ahh…"

Le monde semblait tourner autour de lui, l'oxygène semblait se changer en carbone, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, c'était ce désir au fond de lui, qui grandissait rapidement. Des vagues d'une sensation qu'il n'avait éprouvé que très peu de fois jusqu'alors le traversaient, lui retirant le contrôle de son corps et le rendant fou.

"Haa-ah… A-a-ah… Ngh!"

Se concentrer était impossible, ses instincts ne fonctionnaient plus comme ils le devaient. Ils lui disaient de faire des choses qu'il risquait de regretter, il le savait inconsciemment. Des choses téméraires et imprudentes, mais des choses que son corps désirait ardemment. Il n'était pas supposé se laisser aller, de ça, il était sûr, mais pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée à cet instant précis.

Allen ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il devait être spectateur et vigilant. Là seul chose qu'il savait, c'est que Kanda l'assaillait encore, et encore, et encore, et qu'il aimait ça. Tout ce que lui faisait subir Kanda. Chaque mouvement, chaque assaut, chaque vague de plaisir le ravissaient.

Il ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps, il ne pourrait pas retenir le peu de lucidité qui lui restait encore. Il était tendu, si tendu que c'en était presque insupportable et le soulagement était si proche qu'il en serait presque mort. Il essaya de... de...

"Aaaaah!"

Sa vision devint alors blanche, comme s'il s'évanouissait, mais il ne fit rien pour se ressaissir.

Quelques instants après, Kanda s'arrêta, s'évanouissant presque sur Allen. Il respirait bruyamment, des mèches de cheveux noir passa par-dessus ses épaules lorsqu'il s'appuya à sur ses bras. La chemise blanche qu'il portait flottait autour de lui, quelques boutons ayant lâchés durant l'action, mais l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop occupé à essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce n'est pas comme si cela intéressait le jeune albinos.

Allen regarda le plafond, se demandant vaguement depuis combien de temps il était étendu là. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent, si tant est qu'il était censé faire quelque chose. De même, il ne savait pas si son maître avait été satisfait ou non avec lui. Peut être aurait-il dû être plus discret? Ou bien... Eh puis zut, il le verrait bien si Kanda avait quelque chose à lui reprocher!

Il se passa encore quelque temps avant que le plus vieux se relève finalement, mais il garda un petit air désorienté. Allen cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Le brouillard dans sa propre tête disparaissait peu à peu, lui laissant plus de liberté pour des pensés censés. Cependant, et à cause de cela, il commençait à s'inquiéter. La plupart des gens étaient détendus et conciliant après une séance comme celle-ci, oubliant facilement les petites erreurs ici ou là. Malgré tout...

…il y a toujours des exceptions.

De mauvaises exceptions.

Il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Si Kanda était comme Lulubelle, alors...

Mais le Japonais semblait calme lorsqu'il se rétracta pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Calme et fatigué... en quelque sort.

'Étrange' pensa Allen en se relevant pour s'asseoir de manière convenable maintenant qu'il était un peu moins nerveux, puisque son propriétaire ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Cependant, il n'était encore sûr de rien puisque de longues mèches noires cachaient la majeur partie du visage de Kanda.

"Va te laver."

Allen sursauta légèrement. La voix de Kanda était faible, presque calme. Allen ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte auparavant. Surpris par ce comportement anormal, Allen se raidit en se levant et ramassa rapidement ses affaires. Il valait mieux obéir rapidement.

Allen avait déjà atteint l'entrée de la pièce lorsque Kanda lui lança une dernière phrase :

"Et va te coucher après ça."

**~XxX~ **

Et voilà! Fin de la première partie!^^ Alors oui je sais, je n'ai pas tenu mon engagement, j'aurais dû faire paraître ce chapitre en août, c'est vrai. Mais pour diverses raisons, qui me sont personnelles, je n'ai pas pu le faire dans les temps. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Mais ce chapitre est, en plus, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude! Je ne pouvais coupé nulle part avant la fin (ou alors, je devais coupé en plein milieu de l'action? ^^)

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La partie 2 devrait arrivé rapidement, vu qu'à contrario, elle est très courte.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires! Ca fait toujours plaisir. Petit réponse rapide à **Etsuko Yamashita:**

Si les personnes n'ayant pas de compte ne peuvent pas commenter, ce n'est pas par choix de ma part , je te rassure, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment retirer le filtre (bouuuuuuuuh la honte! ). On me l'avait signalé sur une autre fic, mais quand j'ai demandé comment le retirer, personne ne m'avait répondu, donc forcément...

Pour ceux qui viennent souvent, vous connaissez la chanson! Signalez tout ce qui vous paraît bizarre ou incompréhensible dans la traduction, et les grosses fautes si vous en voyez!^^ Les petits commentaires sont aussi les bienvenus! Je répète cependant que je ne veux pas de scandale! Vous étiez prévenus dès la première ligne!


	9. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

Bonjour! Vous l'attendiez! La voici!^^ J'ai essayé de faire vite pour me faire 'pardonner' du manque d'envoi en août. Il y aura un petit sondage à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci d'y participer si vous avez un avis!^^ Au passage, merci à** Lyade** et à **ARnoFool **qui m'ont gentiment expliqué comment ouvrir les commentaires à tous! C'est très gentil de votre part.

Je réitère ici mon avertissement. Ici, il n'y a pas vraiment de scène type lemon, mais certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

A partir de cette ligne, ceci n'est plus qu'une banal traduction.

**Property**

**Chapitre 4**

_Part 2_

**Du plaisir à la souffrance.**

**~XxX~ **

Rouge.

Cardinal.

Rougeoyant.

Doucement, le monde devint flou, tournoyant lentement autour de lui, l'espace se contorsionnait d'une manière morbide et malsaine, changeant sans cesse son appréciation des distances. Il tombait vers le haut, ballotté par la substance en-dessous de lui et flottant sur les côtés.

D'un coup, la gravité disparut, le vide broyant son corps tel un morceau de viande inerte.

Carmin.

Sanguin.

Cramoisi.

Des ombres dansaient dans la pièce passant d'un mur à un autre, l'encerclant, se rapprochant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient partout et nulle part à la fois. Se confondant les unes dans les autres de manière si parfaite qu'il ne savait pas s'il n'y en avait qu'une ou non. Les ténèbres succédant à la lumière, et la lumière succédant aux ténèbres dans un mouvement cyclique, passant devant lui encore et encore, des flashs de la réalité émergeaient de cet univers fou, uniquement pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Flammes.

Lueur.

Feu.

Un sourire sadique apparut et un couteau descendit le long de sa poitrine. Le mouvement fut vif.

Horreur.

Douleur.

Sang.

"Non!"

Allen était assis dans son lit avant même de réaliser qu'il s'était réveiller. Sa respiration était bruyante, saccadée. Il avait le souffle court et pouvait sentir son coeur battre si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il voulait briser ses côtes.

Des scènes de son cauchemar se répétaient dans sa tête encore et encore tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas provoquer de crise d'hyperventilation.

Oh mon dieu, non. Pas ça. Il ne voulait plus de ça.

Quelque chose ressemblant à un sanglot étouffé secoua ses fines épaules, une bouffé de désespoir tentant vainement de s'imposer à l'adolescent. Allen blotti alors son visage dans ses mains, complètement terrifié. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point son hurlement avait été bruyant, mais compte tenu du fait que Kanda ne s'était pas encore montré pour demandé la raison d'un tel tapage au beau milieu de la nuit, ça ne devait pas être bien fort. A son grand soulagement.

Un léger claquement, provenant de l'horloge digital posé sur la table de nuit, attira l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il releva la tête et, d'un regard encore embué de fatigue, observa l'objet un instant avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre. De faibles rayons de lumières pointaient à l'horizon trahissaient l'aube toute proche, bien que le reste soit encore plongé dans la pénombre.

Il était déjà presque l'heure de se lever.

Ce n'est pas comme si il serait retourner se coucher de toute façon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen finit par se rendre compte de la faible, mais persistante, douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos et il se recoucha, roulant de façon a être positionné sur le côté. Ce n'était pas vraiment insupportable, juste un peu sensible et persistant. Au moins, il pouvait marcher normalement, même s'il devrait faire attention lorsqu'il devrait s'asseoir.

En fait, cette expérience avait été beaucoup plus plaisante que ses précédentes. Kanda n'avait pas été trop violent, bien que ça soit également le cas de certains de ces anciens propriétaires... parfois.

Allen cligna lentement des yeux. Il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été toutes ces dernières semaines, ce qui n'était pas_ réellement_ un grosse surprise quand on prenait les évènements de la veille et le cauchemar en ligne de compte, mais il _était_ malgré tout relativement résistant pour supporter les effets secondaires de son soi-disant travail. Bien sûr il y avait des exceptions : il pouvait encore se souvenir de la fois où Cross l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces en une seule fois.

Cependant, et selon toute logique, il n'aurait pas du être si épuisé cette fois-ci.

…

Oh et puis peu importe. C'était probablement juste une petite anémie.

Les minutes continuèrent de s'égrainer dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Tout en exprimant un gémissement, Allen se retourna, regardant droit par la fenêtre en direction du soleil levant. La lumière s'intensifiait de plus en plus, à une vitesse incroyable. Il allait avoir un sérieux mal de crâne s'il continuait à fixer cette lumière ainsi.

Étrangement, sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver, comme s'il avait eu une absence.

Pourtant... il n'avait pas bu quoique ce soit pouvant lui faire cet effet là.

…

Il était beaucoup trop confus de seulement essayé de penser.

A ce moment précis, le soleil passa rapidement au dessus de l'immeuble qui, jusque là, protégeait les yeux d'Allen de la puissance aveuglante de ses rayons, jetant un oeil au jeune homme étendu dans un large lit. Il décida d'y regarder de plus près. Lorsque le premier de ses rayons atteignit les yeux du jeune homme, les touchant doucement, des milliers de signaux nerveux furent projeter dans le cerveau d'Allen, excédant facilement le seuil de tolérance et permettant à un horrible, vraiment _horrible_ incident de se produire.

"Ugh…"

Ça y est. Il l'avait sa migraine.

"Oi! Moyashi, réveille-toi! Je n'ai pas toute la journée à te consacrer!"

Merci, Bakanda, _vraiment_, merci!

_~XxX~ _

Et voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! **Que ceux qui ne l'ont pas trouver bizarre lève la main!** XD Je veux bien croire qu'entre le rêve bizarre (surtout au début), la personnification du soleil, et l'intervention de Kanda, y en a qui ont été largués. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal!^^ Ça devrait se dissiper avec les prochains chapitres.

Par rapport au sondage, dont je parlais au début du chapitre, la question est la suivante : **Seriez-vous intéressés si je traduisait d'autres fictions anglaises sur des séries comme DGM, FF VII ou 07-Ghost (principalement)?**

Je vous ledit direct, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'aimerais avancé un maximum avec celle-ci avant. Mais voir si ça vous intéresse que je ne m'arrête pas qu'à cette histoire.

Il me semble que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire!^^ Vous connaissez la chanson, en cas de fautes, ou de problème, n'hésitez pas à le dire!

Et puis, même si vous n'avez pas de défaut à énumérer, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^


	10. Chapitre 5 Partie 1

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Comment ça déjà? XD Sur ce chapitre, pas vraiment d'alertes ou de mise en garde. Mais il y a tout de même quelques allusions et de nouveaux persos! Je vous laisse découvrir.

A partir de cette ligne, ceci n'est plus qu'une banal traduction.

**Property **

**Chapitre 5**

_Part 1_

**Centre commercial**

**~XxX~**

"_…la police n'a pas encore été capable d'interpeller les suspects, qui sont probablement en train de gagner la frontière à l'heure actuelle. D'après les témoins... L'invité d'aujourd'hui est un écrivain bien connu... une pincé de camomille. Ensuite, secouer le mélange avant de... le mamba noir, le serpent le plus rapide du monde et l'un des plus redoutés d'Afrique... et maintenant la météo...__"_

"Ras le bol de cette ***de. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à regarder, 'tin? Il y a plus de 1000 chaînes et elle diffusent toutes des trucs _NULS_!"

Allen buvait son thé par petites gorgées, tout en écoutant Kanda maudire l'industrie télévisuelle, leur souhaitant de finir au tréfonds des enfers. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait, quoique... les jurons constants et la mauvaise humeur du Japonais commençaient a devenir _légèrement_ ennuyeux. Sincérement, quel genre de parent n'apprend pas à son enfant à bien se tenir? Peut être que Kanda était le plus jeune fils d'un chef de gang yakuza ou quelque chose du genre.

D'un autre côté, on lui avait dit que les chef de gang élevaient leurs enfants de manière plutôt stricte.

Oh et puis peu importe. Ce n'était pas son problème après tout.

Fourrant la dernière part de son sandwich dans sa bouche, Allen finit son petit déjeuner et se leva. Il avait encore un peu faim malgré l'imposante déjeuner qu'il venait de prendre, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas prudemment d'en demander plus. Cela avait déjà agacé Kanda lorsqu'il lui avait demandé le déjeuner et irrité davantage cet homme était aussi stupide que de jouer avec le feu. Il serait celui qui prendrait les coups, peu importe la façon dont cela finirait.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier, Allen fit de son mieux pour supprimer un bâillement, et déposa le plus silencieusement possible la vaisselle dans l'eau. Kanda était _très _sensible au vacarme, de même qu'aux questions, à la procrastination (1) et à un certain nombre d'autres choses, et plus spécialement lorsque ça arrivait dans son appartement.

Il suspectait le fait que l'homme avait des problèmes plus ou moins sérieux avec la gestion de sa colère.

Ainsi qu'un paquet d'habitudes bizarres, comme le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le lave-vaisselle. Pourquoi donc? Ca ne serait pourtant pas superflu avec _toute_ la vaisselle qu'il y avait!

Quelle différence y avait-il entre une assiette de petit-déjeuner et une de déjeuner? Ou encore, pourquoi devaient-ils laver les tasses de thés à la main?

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Allen avait appris, c'est que Kanda était une énigme impossible à résoudre. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi il pensait.

"_…de la compagnie international NOAH, qui vient d'arriver à New York hier soir. Selon les sources officielles, la visite n'a rien à voir avec les transactions de la compagnie et est seulement dû à des affaires privés. Cependant...__"_

Les mains d'Allen se figèrent.

"_… Personne ne sait ce que sont ces affaires privés. Le dirigeant de la branche Asiatique, Tyki Mikk, refuse de donner plus de détails sur...__"_

Tout à coup, c'est comme si le monde s'effondrait pour Allen : il n'arrivait plus à respirer et son corps lui semblait incroyablement lourd, comme si l'air c'était transformer en plombs. Lentement, les sons lui semblait se détacher de la réalité pour laisser place à un étrange et assourdissant silence qui l'enveloppait. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeurs qui battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les secondes passaient. Se vision devint flou, sa tête semblait prête à éclater, mais la seule chose dont il était conscient, c'était ce noeud d'écoeurement qui lui saisissait la gorge.

'_Non, non, non… C'est impossible… Impossible… Par pitié, faites que ça soit un cauchemar…'_

Il sentit que ses pieds ne le soutenaient plus, de ses bras, il tenta désespérément de se maintenir debout, mais sans succès. Son mal de crâne empira jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce que son univers tout entier vibre autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à ouvrir et ferme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout bascula, retomba avec une rapidité alarmante et il s'affala contre l'égouttoir.

"…crétin de snobinard, tous des enfoir*s égoïste…"

Allen se pencha, tentant de calmer sa respiration à mesure que la douleur dans ses poumons devenait de plus en plus supportable. Il voyait de petits points noirs et ses mains tremblaient, sans parler de l'état du reste de son corps. Il se sentait faible, impuissant : une feuille morte balayé par un fort vent d'hiver. C'était comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Allen déglutit et secoua un peu la tête, puis, tremblant, se remit à faire la vaisselle. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de réagir ainsi simplement parce qu'_il_ était en ville. Pas la moindre. _Kanda_ était son propriétaire maintenant, et rien d'autre, dans le monde entier, ne devait lui importer. C'était vrai. Pourquoi devait-il se ronger ainsi à cause de quelques souvenirs insignifiants? Ça ne le concernerait plus jamais.

Tyki Mikk pouvait bien se trouver où il voulait, pour tout ce qu'Allen en avait à faire.

_Tout à fait._

"Eh! T'as finit la vaisselle?"

Allen sursauta un peu trop violemment et le dernier couteau lui échappa des mains avant de retomber dans l'évier. Le bruit qui en résulta sembla comme dédoublé d'intensité, puisque Kanda avait éteint la télévision, rendant la large pièce calme et silencieuse. Grimaçant, Allen repêcha le couvert.

"Pas encore. Juste une minute."

"Che, flemmard! T'en as cinq pour finir et te préparer à partir", déclara Kanda en commençant à se lever. "On sort, et juste à titre indicatif, est-ce que tu veux être écorché vif?"

En dépit de la surprise que cette question provoquait, Allen commença à s'agiter à ses mots, surtout par rapport aux souvenirs qu'ils ravivaient. Rapidement, il secoua la tête."Non, pas particulièrement non."

"Surprenant, absolument surprenant!", se moqua Kanda, roulant les yeux. "Bon, puisque ton abruti de cerveau ne comprend probablement pas l'évidence du but de ma question, je t'expliques. Ça signifie que tu restes à côté de moi, que tu ne parles à personne, et bien plus, tu n'attires pas l'attention!"

"Compris", répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tout en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette.

"Che. Tu fais bien, parce que si tu t'imagines que je ne suis pas capable de le faire, repenses-y a deux fois."

"Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu en es capable."

"Terrifiant."

~XxX~

"Yo, boss! Je suis arrivé!"

Un jeune rouquin énergique dont un oeil était caché par un bandeau fit irruption dans la petite salle de location de vidéos. Son entrée, tout comme sa façon de se dirigeait directement vers le comptoir, de s'affaler sur la chaise brisée avant d'attraper un vieux magazine qui traînait sur le carton sous le bureau puis de balancer son sac hors de vue. Tout cela ne ressemblait en rien à une relation normal entre un employé et son employeur. Tout en se penchant en arrière, il se mis à fredonner une mélodie anonyme dont l'auteur pouvait bien être Mozart.

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement tandis qu'un homme de grande taille, probablement d'une trentaine d'année, s'avançait dans la pièce en observant le rouquin avec un regard troublé.

"Lavi, tu ne devrais pas être en retard si souvent", soupira l'homme quelque peu ennuyé, "Ça m'ennuierait de devoir te renvoyer."

"Oh, mais Kro-chan, tu ne peux pas me renvoyer!"répliqua rapidement le rouquin répondant au nom de Lavi, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage."Si tu me vires, avec qui donc pourras-tu bien te socialiser?"

'Kro-chan' laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête : "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimait pas ta compagnie, Lavi. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te payer si tu ne bosses pas."

Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix, ce qui fit réagir le rouquin. Il se retourna vers son aîné, peut être un peu nerveux, mais cela était à peine perceptible.

"Tu sais, boss, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes retards, mais j'ai quelques... difficultés à résoudre avec mon grand-père", murmura Lavi, semblant tout à coup embarrassé, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, "Il est vieux et toute cette sorte de choses, donc je dois m'occuper de lui, mais... il n'est plus aussi... hum... _sévère_ qu'auparavant, tu vois?" A ce moment-là, il se mit à rire un peu étrangement, avant de poursuivre : "Donc... Eh bien... je suis désolé, mais... Ouai, je vais essayer d'être à l'heure à partir de maintenant d'accord? Et tu peux réduire mon salaire, si ce n'est que ça"

Krory cligna des yeux "R... Réduire? Mais tu ne vas pas...? Je veux dire..."

"Non, non. Ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas", lui assura le rouquin, se remettant à sourire à pleine dents. "Pépé a pas mal de fric, gagné au loto il y a des années il parait. Tsss, je serais même prêt à parier qu'avare comme il est, il n'y a pas touché."

"O-oh." fut tout ce que le plus âgé trouvé à répondre. "A-haa… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que...?"

Lavi semblait avoir comprit la question puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel de manière significative. "Il ne me laisse jamais prendre le chemin le plus facile, je t'assures! Mais pas de soucis!" dit-il en s'affalant de nouveau sur la chaise. Celle-ci craqua de manière inquiétant sous son poids "J'ai été premier de la classe à l'école, et je suis encore en vie! Ça vous prépare à tout ce que la vie peut vous envoyer."

"Ah…" dit Krory avant de demander : "J-Je suppose que tu as raison. S'il te plaît, occupes- toi de la boutique pour une ou deux heures. J'aimerais aller rendre visite à Eliade."

"Pas de soucis! Dis lui 'bonjour' de ma part!"

"O-ok."

Lavi attendit que la porte se soit refermer sur l'homme, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, tout en s'affalant davantage. C'était passé près. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de perdre son boulot maintenant, Lenalee le frapperait si fort qu'il aurait probablement la marque de son pied imprimé dans le flanc à vie. Elle prenait réellement cette mission beaucoup trop au sérieux, même par rapport à son sérieux habituel. Ce n'était pas comme si Lavi se relâchait, après tout, il faisait son boulot mieux que la moyenne de ses collègues, mais parfois, il lui semblait que la vie même de la jeune fille dépendait de la réussite de ses missions.

Cependant... N'avait-elle pas un de ses amis d'enfance qui avait disparu des années auparavant?

Lavi regardait le mur sans le voir, essayant de se souvenir où il avait entendu parler de ça. Il était presque sûr que c'est quelque chose qu'elle avait dit, mais quand? Ça devait être une simple remarque et non pas une conversation, autrement, il s'en serait déjà souvenu. Encore une fois, dans quel genre de situation se serait abstenu de demander plus de détails? Après tout, c'était toujours tellement amusant, comme leurrer les lucioles, mais il n'aimait pas retirer les bonbons de la bouche des enfants.

"Vhm…"

Ah-haa! Trouvé! C'était cette fois où...

"_Excusez_ moi."

… il avait illégalement écouté une interview pour le boulot.

"Comment puis-je vous aider mademoiselle?"

**~XxX~ **

** **Est appelé procrastination le fait de toujours repoussé au lendemain des actions qu'on pourrait faire le jour même.**

Voilà, fin d'un nouveau demi-chapitre! Pour ceux qui râlent habituellement, en disant que les chapitres sont trop court, cette fois, vous allez être servis, là, il n'y a que la moitié du chapitre original en anglais. Ça veux dire que le second devrait être aussi conséquent.

Autrement, merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu répondre au petit sondage sur le chapitre précédent!^^ Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais j'y travaillerais.

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de signaler toute erreur, quel qu'elle soit, si vous en voyez. Un petit mot ou commentaire est toujours apprécié également!^^

Merci à tous, et au prochain chapitre!


	11. Bug

Bonjour.

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Il s'agit juste d'un message pour vous annoncer que j'ai un gros problème avec le site actuellement. Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule, mais j'ai actuellement de fréquents bug lorsque je tente d'accéder au site.

On me dit qu'il faut le signaler, mais les deux seuls boîtes mail qu'on me propose pour le faire son 'Yahoo' et 'Gmail', que je ne peux pas utiliser.

Je vais donc devoir attendre que le problème se répare entièrement avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Que ça soit la correction des chapitres précédents (oui, c'était en cours de révision), ou de nouveaux chapitres. Encore désolé pour la gêne occasionné de votre côté.


	12. Chapitre 5 Partie 2

Bonjour! Vraiment désolé pour le retard de l'upload. J'avais prévu de le faire au début des vacances scolaires, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement en la personne de mes études et d'une charmante tendinite... Je vous passe les détails de ma vie, de toute façon, ça n'intéresse personne! XD

J'essaierais de mettre les corrections des autres chapitres avant la fin du mois, mais là encore, je ne vous promet rien.

Merci pour vos reviews (commentaires) aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir!^^

A partir de cette ligne, ceci n'est plus qu'une banal traduction.

**Property **

**Chapitre 5**

_Part 2_

**Centre commercial**

~XxX~

Allen observait attentivement la vue qui s'offrait à lui. De l'extérieur, il semblait calme et posé, mais en lui, c'était le chaos. Il ne savais plus quoi faire, ou même quoi penser. Il y avait tout simplement un trop-plein émotionnel en lui, une multitudes de sentiments qui l'interpellaient, tentaient d'attirer son attention et cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en train de devenir fou.

Cependant, ce qui prédominait, c'était le désarroi qui lui donnait la nausée et des sensations de vertige. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé au milieu de la foule et, tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait projeter au beau milieu du plus grand centre commercial de la ville en pleine heure de pointe! C'était un tourbillon infernal, qui manqua de brisé son masque.

Presque, car, et il en remerciait le ciel, Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'effondrer dans un coin, et commença à l'entraîner à travers la masse. Autrement, et sans l'ombre d'un doute, Allen aurait perdu son sang-froid s'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées plus longtemps.

Bien qu'il n'en était pas moins confus pour autant. Ce qui, bien évidemment, agaçait encore plus le Japonais.

Et, chaque fois que Kanda était en colère après quelque chose, il passait naturellement sa colère sur les autres, Allen, en l'occurrence. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il dû ralentir pour éviter un joyeux groupe d'adolescent, l'homme lui sauta presque à la gorge.

"Arrête de lambiner! Tu ne peux même pas marcher convenablement, sale môme? T'es attardé à ce point-là!"

Il voulait s'expliquer, dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose avec tous ces gens qui lui rentraient dedans, le ralentissant, mais il ne le fit pas. Peu importe son envie grandissant de dire à son aîné de se taire, aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il savait comment tenir sa langue.

Bien qu'il lui semble que la foule fasse tout pour le distraire et perturber sa concentration.

Malgré tout, Allen ne remarqua pas cet homme mince qui se précipita à travers la masse et le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant vers une vieille dame, qui manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il la percuta. Bien évidemment, cela causa du désordre et quelques regards étranges de la part des passant, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était cette puissante étreinte sur son épaule, exercé par une personne beaucoup plus offensante.

"C'est quoi ton put*n de problème, baka Moyashi? T'as jamais été dans un supermarché ou quoi?"

Oh, comme il avait vraiment envie de répondre à cet abruti. Ô _combien_ il en avait envie. Mais la seule chose qui sortie de sa bouche était un simple 'désolé'. Cela ne parvint pas à améliorer l'humeur de Kanda, mais cela lui évita un nouveau sermon. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Par la suite, il se dépêcha de suivre son propriétaire qui se dirigeait vers les escalators à travers le hall bondé, tout en essayant de surveiller tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un rayons de soleil, doux et chaux, traversa la large baie vitré au dessus de la masse, réchauffant quelque peu l'espace, donnant vie aux décors situés à l'ouest de la galerie marchande. Toutefois, cette partie restait plus 'froide' que celle à l'Est où il y avait pas mal de bazars.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre bout du hall, la respirations d'Allen avait déjà commencé à s'accelérer. Il était difficile pour lui de suivre les pas rapides de Kanda, quelque soit son rythme, et le constant mouvement de la foule ne l'aidait pas. Il était ballotté de droite à gauche, ce qui rendait sa tâche d'être toujours collé à Kanda presque impossible. Il devait en effet se faufiler dans chaque petite ouverture qui s'offrait à lui afin de rester relativement proche de l'homme qui, heureusement, n'avait jamais remarqué l'espace qui les séparaient de tout le trajet.

Au moins, Allen était parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Japonais pile au moment où celui-ci posait un pied dans l'escalator. Un moment de tranquillité.

Kanda n'avait rien dit des raisons de leur présence ici, et il n'avait pas demandé, bien que cela l'ennuie de ne pas le savoir. Il avait passé presque toute la matinée assis dans la voiture noire du Japonais, puis avait attendu alors qu'il avait disparut quelque part. Allen pensait que c'était probablement pour régler quelques affaires urgentes ou quelque chose du genre, mais en réalité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que l'homme n'était pas du tout satisfait de lui.

Quelle plaisante conclusion pour l'albinos.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir autant de chance que lui?

Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était endormi dans la voiture, ce qui lui avait valu un _sympathique_ réveil agrémenté de quelques jurons et d'insultes.

Enfin, au moins, la journée n'était pas ennuyeuse.

"Arrête un peu de t'éloigner, crétin! Tu attires les regards." l'abrupte grognement de Kanda surprit Allen et le rappela à la réalité, fixant alors son regard sur les pupilles rétrécis de l'autre. Ils étaient déjà pratiquement au deuxième étage.

'_Comme si je ne les attiraient pas déjà en temps normal... T'es miro?_ _J'ai des cheveux_ blanc, _idiot!__' _répondit mentalement Allen, alors que l'unique réponse que recevait Kanda était un simple "Désolé." Encore. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu accepter autre chose, puisqu'Allen ne lui avait jamais donné une chance d'espérer autre chose : quand on lui demandait de répondre, il utilisait la réponse la plus courte possible, ce qui semblait très bien convenir à Kanda.

"Che", râla Kanda "Avance, idiot! Tu me ralentis!", cracha t-il par dessus son épaule, clairement agacé alors qu'ils reprenaient la marche. L'albinos ne perdit pas une seconde avant de suivre l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, essayant, cette fois-ci, de rester le plus près possible de son propriétaire. Heureusement, il lui était assez facile de repéré Kanda, si jamais il le perdait pendant quelques instant. Car après tout, tout le monde n'avait un look aussi repérable, ni une longue veste en cuir noire qui, et Allen devait bien l'admettre, allait un peu _trop_ parfaitement au Japonais. L'ensemble des vêtements de Kanda semblaient crier la richesse. Et, quelque part, _ça_ ne lui allait _absolument pas_.

Bon sang, que cet homme était une énigme.

A ce moment-là, Kanda s'arrête, et tourna son regard vers lui avec un air renfrogné. Rapidement, Allen parcourut les deux mètres qui les séparaient, s'arrêtait quelques pas avant son aîné. De manière assez significative, Kanda ne lui fit rien remarqué, tandis que la foule autour continuait de déambulé dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un groupe particulièrement bruyant d'adolescent émergea de derrière le Japonais qu'Allen remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant un magasin de vêtements.

Allen cligna des yeux. Du shopping?

"Che." Kanda haussa les épaules comme s'il essayait de se débarrassé d'une pensée particulièrement désagréable. Durant un instant, sa vision vacilla, laissant apparaître un regard presque... de regret avant que les pupilles ne reprennent leur habituel noirceur métallique et dure. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, quant à lui, ne laissa transparaître aucune de ses pensées par rapport à cet événement.

"Suis-moi."

'_Et on se demande bien ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre!__'_

Toutefois, Allen obéit sans se plaindre. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient ici. Si Kanda voulait le mettre au courant, il le ferait, tôt ou tard, il n'y avait donc nul besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Sûrement.

…

Que sa curiosité soit maudite!

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique brillamment éclairée et, comme si quelqu'un avait avait poussé un interrupteur, le brouhaha ambiant disparut comme par enchantement. Allen laissa prudemment son regard balayé l'endroit, remarquant des images et des détails qu'ils n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Kanda, de son côté, ne semblait pas affecté par le brusque changement d'atmosphère, pas même un petit peu. Ce qui, en fait, n'avait rien d'anormal. Évidemment, qui donc pouvait bien être surpris par un magasin de vêtement?

"Quelle est ta taille?"

Allen cligna des yeux de surprise et fixa le dos du Japonais pendant quelques secondes. Sa taille? Pourquoi donc Kanda voulait-il savoir sa... _taille_? A mois que... ils ne soient ici pour... La réalisation de la raison de leur présence le percuta comme un bloc de roches, et Allen dû réellement lutter contre lui-même pour que sa bouche ne finisse pas grande ouverte. Il n'était pas sérieux...? Ou bien... si?

Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Impossible. Même pas en un million d'année. C'était clairement impossible! Kanda ne pouvait _vraiment_ absolument pas venir ici et...

"Est-ce que tu serais sourd par hasard?" Il regarda alors les yeux perçants du Japonais."Je t'ai demandé : Quelle. Est. Ta. Taille? Alors maintenant, donne moi la réponse! Nom de nom!"

"J-Je suis…" bégaya Allen, surpris par la soudaine explosion d'humeur. "Je ne suis pas sur. Les tailles standards ne sont pas les même e... et je n'ai pas vraiment de shopping depuis cinq ans donc..." il laissa sa voix s'éteindre lorsqu'il remarqua que le regarda méprisant de Kanda ne changeait pas. "Le plus petit possible?"

"Che. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple."

'_Ben ouai, c'est ça la vie.__'_

Les yeux du Japonais se contractèrent, comme s'il pouvait entendre ce qu'Allen pensait et le jeune homme se raidit quelque peu, nerveux, et peu importe si l'idée pouvait semblé ridicule. Au final, Kanda renifla, apparemment plus impatient qu'irrité. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas les centres commerciaux.

"Ok. T'as vingt minutes pour prendre tout ce qui est à ton goût." C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'Allen était choqué après avoir entendu ça. "Mais t'auras rien d'autre avant un moment, alors je te conseille de prendre des trucs qui en vaille la peine."

Kanda ne le regardait pas, mais il fixait la vendeuse blonde qui commençait à donner des signes d'impatience sur son fauteuil. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Allen restait simplement debout, immobile, les bras ballants avec un air trop abasourdi pour parler ou même, faire quoique ce soit. Le Japonais tourna alors son regard vers le garçons, ses pupilles se rétrécissant dangereusement.

"On peut savoir ce que tu attends? Tu veux que je te porte ou quoi?"

Il l'observa, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement, avant de secouer rapidement la tête. "Non. Désolé. Merci." Les mots passèrent rapidement ses lèvres, sans qu'il n'y ait de pause entre chacun, faisant frissonner Kanda.

"C'est quoi ça?"

A ce moment-là, Allen sourit. Une simple, légère courbe des lèvres, si lointain de ce qu'il avait affiché pendant toutes ces années. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de filer pour faire ce qui lui avait été demandé.

Ca n'avait maintenant plus d'importance n'est-ce pas? L'ordre était donné.

~XxX~

Voilà, (enfin) la fin de ce chapitre!^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Personnellement, je l'ai trouvé très amusant!^^

J'essaierais d'envoyer le prochain le plus tôt possible! Mais mes examens approchant, et avec ma main en train de se remettre, je ne vous promet rien. Je ferais au mieux. De même que pour les corrections (qu'on me fait gentiment passé.) Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de signaler les énormes fautes si vous en voyez!^^

Et n'hésitez pas a laissé un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus, ça motive! :P

Allez, pour vous faire patienter, je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : **Dîner**.


	13. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

Bonjour! Alors je sais, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, mais j'avais mes examens à passer. Plus un grand nombre de révisions, donc je suis désolée, mais mes examens passent avant la fic!^^

Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Voici le chapitre.

**Avertissement** : Aucun en particulier.

A partir de cette ligne, ceci n'est plus qu'une simple traduction (pour ceux qui me demandaient de virer le 'banal', c'est fait!^^)

**Property **

**Chapitre 6**

_Part 1_

**Dîner**

~XxX~

Merde. _Merde_.

Il en avait tellement marre de cette... cette... _absurdité_.

Si Kanda Yu avait eu le choix, c'est sûr et certain, il ne serait pas assis là, dans ce putain de restaurant Asiatique, avec un môme rachitique aux cheveux blancs en guise d'excuse, et des voisins de table tellement bruyant que toute la ville pourrait les entendre.

Non, il n'aurait certainement pas choisi l'option '_shopping_' parmi toutes les idées stupides qu'on lui avait proposées, et il aurait encore moins amené le gamin avec lui. En fait, s'il avait réellement eu le choix, il n'aurait même jamais vu ce garçon de sa vie.

Mais, comme il se le répétait encore et encore, ce n'était _pas_ le cas.

Sa seule option était donc de faire son boulot, et de le faire _bien_.

Quelle vie...

Le gamin était actuellement assis de l'autre côté de la table plaquée de verre, mangeant silencieusement avec, semblait-il, de vagues manières de table, essayant de se rendre aussi minuscule que possible. Ce qui semblait marcher relativement bien, malgré un étrange regard, et un comportement maladroit. Enfin, en réalité, pas aussi maladroit que le clamait Kanda, mais il ne l'aurait admit devant personne, _y compris _lui-même.

Et c'est là que les plus malins comprendront l'étrange façon de penser du Japonais : Il pouvait facilement réfuter quelque chose dont il était déjà parfaitement conscient, sans même une seconde pensée, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se _convaincre _de la chose_. _Sa technique était donc bien moins fatiguante. Simple exemple : s'il avait décidé que le ciel était rouge, alors, le ciel était rouge, même s'il le voyait parfaitement bleu. C'était aussi simple que ça.

On peut donc également en déduire qu'il était raisonnablement fou.

Cependant, Kanda était réellement une personne saine d'esprit, et pas uniquement de son propre point de vue. En réalité, il était même quelqu'un de très rationnel, la plupart du temps. Il était juste extrêmement doué pour réfuter tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre et était également capable d'ignorer tout esprit logique quand il n'était pas d'humeur. En gros, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, comme il le voulait, et se fichait éperdument de l'opinion des autres à son sujet.

Cela expliquait par conséquent pourquoi il était si agacé par ce travail qu'il n'avait _pas du tout eu envie de prendre_.

Saleté de loi! Il n'y avait aucune sorte de conséquence qui attendait les maîtres chanteurs, encore moins s'ils étaient de la police. Les garants de l'ordre étaient toujours les mieux placés pour enfreindre les lois, connaissant toutes les ficelles pour éviter d'être pris, et l'enfer pouvait bien geler avant qu'ils ne le soient.

Bande d'enfoirés.

Mais, tout en lançant cette phrases, Kanda ignora superbement qu'il en était un lui-même.

Une serveuse, portant une robe sensé ressemblé à un kimono traditionnel, mais qui avait plutôt l'air d'une toile de tente peinte, passa rapidement devant leur table et disparue derrière la cloison, qui tentait pathétiquement de ressemblait à un shôji, comme le notait Kanda. En fait, la totalité de l'endroit faisait pitié, avec ses quelques babioles à l'air japonais qui tentait inutilement de masquer le style 'western' de l'endroit. La seule bonne chose dans cet endroit était son manque de clarté : les nuances sombres absorbaient la moitié de la lumière que les lumières tamisées pouvaient émettre.

Peut être était-ce pour donner plus de mystère ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Kanda râla silencieusement pour lui-même et pris une nouvelle bouchée de soba, ses yeux allant se poser de nouveau sur la personne assise face à lui. Le jeune homme était presque dans la même position qu'il était quinze minutes auparavant, si on exceptait le mouvement de ses mains, et une occasionnelle inclinaison de la tête. Ses cheveux blancs masquaient partiellement son visage, de manière à ce que la seule chose que Kanda pouvait voir était son nez et sa bouche, ce qui rendait difficile le fait de deviner ce à quoi il pensait. _S'il_ pensait effectivement à quelque chose.

Après tout, la seule chose qu'avait su faire ce gamin jusqu'à maintenant avait été d'être ennuyeux, et d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire.

En d'autres mots, sa putain personnelle.

La cause de tous ses problèmes.

Fan–_fucking_–tastique. (_NT : J'ai laisser l'expression anglaise, car c'est intraduisible, si vous ne comprenez pas, demandez!^^_)

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, n'avait même jamais demandé pour ça. Tin, ça allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes! Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'un jour, il se soumettrait à quelque chose comme cette m*rde, peut importe le but, ou la façon dont ils avaient arrangés ça. Et regardez-le à présent, il était devenu le type de personne qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être! Il était descendu plus bas qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Il avait couché avec le gamin.

Bon Dieu, comment tout cela avait-il pu finir ainsi?

Ses jointures étaient à présent blanches, tant il serait avec forces les baguettes dans sa main, et Kanda fronçait les sourcils en observant sa portion à moitié mangé, comme si elle aurait pu lui apporter les réponses. Mais à la place, il se sentit nauséeux. Agacé, il marmonna quelques jurons incohérents et se résigna à ne rien casser. Il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention.

Mais m*rde si cela lui avait permis de libérer quelque peu de cette tension qu'il avait en lui.

Rejetant les baguettes à leur place initial, Kanda attrapa la tasse de thé et en bu une longue gorgée.

Il... Il ne savait...Il ne savait juste plus du tout comment réagir! Son petit univers entier avaient soudainement été chamboulé, pour le pire. Alors qu'il se contentait autrefois d'attendre dans le rang sans vraiment avancer, il était désormais propulsé dans un monde où tout semblait prendre le mauvais chemin. Il avait essayé de garder sa vie en main, de ne pas la laisser filer, mais non! Ces crétins et ces idiots avaient décidés de ses affaires dans son dos, le forçant à exercer un travail dont il ne voulait pas et rendant sa vie aussi difficile qu'il leur était possible.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'y soustraire.

Cette soi-disant 'mission' dépendait complètement de _lui_ et _il_ ne pouvait en rien y couper, c'est en tout cas ce qu'avait dit ce vieux fou connu sous le nom de Froi Tiedoll. La raison était que cette fois-ci, et Kanda devait le reconnaître malgré sa haine pour ce travail, ils avaient quelque chose d'énorme, quelque chose de réellement _important_.

Donc peut importe que cela ne soit pas dans sa morale, peut importe qu'il ait refusé l'affectation, et peut importe qu'il soit devenu un enfoiré de pédophile,_ ils_ voulaient se faire une réputation, faire connaître leurs noms.

Bien sûr, c'était parti d'une bonne intention, comme toujours, mais à présent, ils avaient sans doute oublier les raisons pour lesquelles ils faisaient tout cela, et la seule chose qui restait dans leurs esprits était la même pour tout le monde : la gloire.

Bien sûr qu'ils se fichaient royalement du reste à présent, tout cet idéalisme avait disparu, abandonné comme une vieille chaussette dans un tiroir. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas réellement Kanda, il se sentait très bien sans idéologie à la c*n.

Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était juste la façon dont le monde tournait : oublier les gentils rêves pour faire du profit. Si cela rendait les choses meilleurs, tout allait bien et le travail était bien fait, mais l'amour restait réservé aux perdants, et les sentiments, pour les faibles.

Et lui, qu'était-il dans tout ça?

Kanda grogna discrètement, ses yeux sombres regardant sans les voir les doigts délicats du Moyashi, qui continuait de manger dans un rythme soutenu. Nonchalamment, Kanda nota que le gamin avait déjà presque fini son repas alors que lui n'en était même pas à la moitié. Toutefois, et bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il n'ait pas réellement faim, il lui semblait que le gamin mangeait avec une incroyable rapidité. Cela ne le surprenait cependant pas tant que ça, puisque cet adolescent était probablement la personne la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

... _Ce qui_ lui rappela qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils étaient assis là en ce moment même.

Une raison qu'il avait oubliée.

Merde. _Merde_.

~XxX~

Initialement, ce chapitre devait paraître juste avant Noël, en tant que cadeau, mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot que ça m'a été impossible. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que j'ai une nouvelle tournée d'examens d'ici peu alors n'attendez pas la suite avant la fin de la première semaine de Janvier (après, j'ai des vacances!^^).

Comme certains d'entre vous semblait très pressés, je me suis dépêché de faire cette version, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... En parlant de ça...** Basilic-Edofanart**, est-ce que j'ai mis toutes tes corrections en ligne ou pas? (Oui, pour ceux qui l'ignorait, c'est la correctrice pour cette fic, et je l'en remercie!)

Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont laisser un petit commentaire! Ca fait toujours plaisir, vraiment, que ce soit les habitués ou les petits nouveaux!^^

Tiens d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour répondre à une question : Si certains mots sont 'censurés', c'est qu'à priori, le site à un détecteur pour détecter si certains sont trop utilisés dans certaines fics, ce qui leur permet de les supprimer. Côté anglais, ça râle pas mal à cause de ça, donc je joue la prudence. Désolé si cela vous gène...^^'

Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère avoir vos avis par commentaire!^^ A la prochaine!

PS : En passant, j'ai écrit un one-shot sur Alma et Kanda, pour ceux que ça intéresse, allez voir mon profil!^^


	14. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

Bonjour à tous!^^

Tout d'abord : Bonne Année 2011 à tous. J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes.

Avant de débuter ce chapitre, j'ai deux choses importantes à dire :

1 ) L'auteur originel de cette fic n'upload plus depuis quelques temps. A priori c'est juste une pause, mais au cas où, sachez qu'il est possible que la fic soit un never end (je prie avec vous que non car je veux la fin!^^)

2) Comme on m'a demandé la partie 1 du chapitre 6 avec insistance, j'ai pris sur mon temps de révision pour vous le traduire. Mais vu que les personnes m'ayant harcelés n'ont même pas pris la peine de laisser un petit mot de remerciement, la prochaine fois, je laisserai couler et vous attendrez! ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Voici le chapitre.

**Avertissement** : Aucun en particulier.

A partir de cette ligne, ceci n'est plus qu'une simple traduction.

**Property **

**Chapitre 6**

_Part 2_

**Dîner**

~XxX~

Allen n'avait pas relevé le nez de son assiette depuis que la serveuse était partie. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce que sa curiosité s'était envolée, remplacée par une nervosité croissante, mais plutôt, et en toute honnêteté, parce qu'il était loin d'être stupide : l'humeur de Kanda se détériorait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la journée. Il valait mieux faire profil bas, histoire de ne pas l'irriter davantage, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'un simple regard dans sa direction pouvait provoquer une explosion.

Le problème avec cette technique est que l'assiette d'Allen se vidait à une vitesse impressionnante alors que Kanda se contentait de regarder ses sobas et de marmonner des jurons.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas haïr les centres commerciaux à ce point, n'est-ce pas?

Allen manqua de soupirer bruyamment, surpris pas le manque de retenu qu'il semblait avoir en présence de cet homme. Cela le perturbait de voir à quel point il se laissait aller, commençant à réfléchir à des choses auxquelles il n'accordait pas réellement d'importance, à chaque fois qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de calme ou de détente.

Allen était effrayé à l'idée qu'un jour, il puisse faire une énorme erreur à cause de ça. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée. Il avait passé son temps à heurter les gens, perdant, en quelque sorte, le fil de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Mais au moins, il n'avait pas franchi la limite de temps imposé par Kanda.

Tout en regardant une partition ornementale du coin de l'oeil, Allen se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé à la tour commercial, un petit rire naissant dans sa gorge. Il ne le laissa toutefois pas sortir, bien que la scène en elle-même fut indéniablement amusante, même si, sur le moment, il avait été plus paniqué par tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer qu'amusé. Des pensées telles que 'qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir choisir?', 'Et s'il n'aimait pas ça?' ou encore 'Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, ne me suit-il pas que je puisse voir la tête qu'il fait?' parcouraient son cerveau alors qu'il essayait de prendre 'quelque chose qui en vaille la peine', comme l'avait précisé Kanda.

Nom de nom, mais ce gars se fichait royalement de ce qu'il portait à partir du moment où il était habillé décemment. C'était quelque chose de plaisant en fait, car ce n'était pas comme si Allen aimait porter des mini-short ou des tops trop courts. Sans parles des...

"Oi, Moyashi."

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voir grincheuse brisé l'atmosphère relativement silencieuse jusque là. En effet, il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux voix étouffés provenant du fond du restaurant, et peu à peu, il avait finit par ne plus les entendre, c'est pourquoi le fait d'entendre la voix de Kanda prononcer ces mots de manière presque bruyante l'avait surpris. Rapidement, il tourna ses yeux vers l'homme.

"Oui?"

"Tu as déjà été dans un restaurant Japonais?" La question avait été posée d'une voix nonchalante, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple question de curiosité, sans importance ou en ayant peu. Allen serait d'ailleurs presque tombé dans le panneau s'il n'avait jamais connu Cross. Cet homme l'avait beaucoup manipulé, de façon consciente ou non, mais ce qu'il lui avait appris était de ne jamais croire quelque chose _juste parce que ça en avait l'air_.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que c'était aussi moche qu'ici?" poursuivit-il, lançant des regards ennuyés.

"Non", répondit Allen même s'il ne pensait pas que l'endroit était aussi moche que ça. C'était plutôt sympa et il s'y sentait bien malgré les quelques éléments western du décor.

"Che. Dis moi, où as-tu trouver un restaurant Japonais qui n'avait pas l'air aussi repoussant et artificiel?"ricana Kanda, semblant sceptique. Les yeux noirs étaient maintenant fixés sur le jeune homme face à lui, insistant et prépondérant. Allen ne put se retenir et baissa légèrement la tête, un geste qui lui venait naturellement dans ce genre de circonstances.

"Au Japon."

Face à cette révélation, Kanda haussa un sourcil. "Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais dit que tu n'étais allé qu'en Italie, en Chine et en Inde." Son expression était presque suffisante. "Est-ce que je viens de mettre le doigt sur un mensonge?"

Allen pouvait sentir son coeur cogné violemment contre sa poitrine et des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos tandis que les mots de Kanda s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Pendant une seconde, il paniqua, la peur s'insinuant en lui comme du venin courant dans ses veines, le figeant sur place. Puis, il cligna des yeux sans vraiment y penser et ses mains portèrent son verre d'eau à ses lèvres comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui d'être inquiet.

"Uniquement pour les longues périodes", s'entendit-il dire. "Mais certains de mes propriétaires voyageaient et, parfois, m'amenaient avec eux. Toutefois, ces voyages ne duraient normalement que quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus."

Il ne comprenait pas comment sa voix pouvait être aussi calme, aussi paisible, alors que Kanda le dévisageait de cette façon, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'Allen ignorait qu'il savait.

"Che", ronchonna l'homme, les yeux a nouveau cachés derrière sa frange, de façon à ce qu'Allen ne puisse rien y lire."Mais c'est que tu serais intelligent. Puis-je savoir combien de pays furent trop insignifiant pour que je soit au courant?" Ces mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton acerbe, qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à son opinion sur le sujet.

Allen chercha frénétiquement dans sa mémoire afin de se souvenir des endroits visités et de leurs noms."Si on inclut les 3 que tu connais déjà...", dit-il un peu hésitant, fouillant dans ses souvenirs, même les plus brumeux et les plus anciens qu'il ne pensait même plus avoir. "Je dirais treize."

"Et tu pensais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les mentionner?" La voix de Kanda baissa de plus en plus, atteignant un ton dangereux évident pour Allen. Il changea de position, n'osant pas regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. "Eh bien, serait-ce trop demandé de les avoir _maintenant_?"siffla t-il, manquant de briser les baguettes qu'il tenait en main.

"La Grèce, la Turquie, l'Iran...", énonçait rapidement Allen, essayant de ne pas trop hésiter, même s'il était parfois incertain quant au fait qu'il disait la vérité ou pas. "..le Pakistan, la Thaïlande, la France, le Japon et..." Il essayait désespérément de se souvenir, fouillant chaque recoin de sa mémoire, essayant de retrouver des éléments parfois déjà oubliés depuis longtemps."... les Philippines, le Laos et la Malaisie."

"Oh, _c'est tout_?" Glacial. Complètement, totalement, parfaitement _glacial_. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus étrange l'image qu'il avait de l'homme à ce moment précis, des flammes de plusieurs degrés semblant l'encadrer. Quelque part, cela lui faisait penser à...

"Oui. Non. Je suis aller dans certaines plus d'une fois... je crois."

…un démon.

_'Ca lui va bien__'_, fit remarquer l'inconscient d'un certain Allen Walker, dans un coin de sa tête, comme s'il était parfaitement normal d'entendre des voix. Eh fait, ça l'est, à partir du moment où vous entendez _votre_ voix, et pas celle de _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu entends au juste pas 'je crois'?"

"Euh... Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de tout de façon... claire. J'ai oublié certaines des choses qui se sont produites au cours des cinq dernières années. Pas mal de choses, en fait."

Inutile de préciser qu'Allen était plus qu'heureux que les voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête lui appartenaient bel et bien. Elles ne le surprenaient jamais et n'étaient jamais en désaccord avec lui, par conséquent, elles devaient lui appartenir.

"Che. Donc en plus tu es un dément, Moyashi?"

"N-non, je ne suis pas un dément. Je n'arrive juste pas à me souvenir de... certaines choses."

Ce n'étais pas comme si Allen était Complètement siphonné ou quelque chose dans le genre. Son cerveau fonctionnait juste pas auto-défense, repoussant son côté bavard par exemple, car cela ne pouvait que lui apporter des ennuies.

"C'est la même chose."

"Hum...Euh… Je suppose."

Même si Allen ne s'était jamais considéré comme une personne insolente et audacieuse, il semblait que parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque. Toutefois, les dire à haute voix signifiait presque supplier son propriétaire de le faire souffrir, il s'en privait donc, et pour éviter la colère de ces derniers, il se contentait d'approuver leurs idées.

"Che."

Il n'était donc pas vraiment fou, juste raisonnable.

"Tu es un idiot fini, tu le sais ça?" lâcha Kanda après quelques secondes de silence. Comment il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse approprier pour ce genre de commentaire, Allen se contenta de murmurer quelque chose d'incohérent. Ce qui sembla avoir pour effet d'irriter son vis-à-vis encore davantage, si toutefois c'était possible.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel! N'es-tu même pas foutu de répondre convenablement?" lâche le Japonais "Est-ce que tu as seulement une idée de combien il est ennuyeux de te voir te conformer à tout ce que je dis? N'as-tu donc pas ta propre opinion sur quoique ce soit?"

_'Bien sûr que si, mais peux-_tu _imaginer combien il peut être irritant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir les dire? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? M'opposer à toi pour qu'on se dispute? Crois-y.__'_

"Que suis-je sensé répondre?"

"Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi poli! Personne ne parle comme ça, crétin!" A présent, Kanda se renfrognait, désespérément déçu. Comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se comporter dignement? C'était quelque chose d'assez amusant en vérité.

Sans laisser transparaître ne serait-ce que le moindre signe d'amusement au travers de son masque, Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils en fixant le Japonais.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir, Kanda. Tu veux que je me montre insolent, c'est ça?" Oh, il jouait avec le feu à présent. Mais si ce n'était pas le moment le plus amusant qu'il ait eut depuis plus d'un an.

"Non", siffla l'homme, un sourcil se contractant pour lui donner une expression ennuyée."Je veux que tu arrêtes de jouer un rôle. Contente toi de dire ce que tu as à dire et arrête de te comporter comme un petit _chiot_ bien entraîné."

Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus une once d'humour présent dans l'atmosphère. Allen regardait fixement Kanda, le regard vide, se demandant pourquoi tout autour de lui semblait prendre le mauvais sens. Franchement, arrêter de jouer un rôle? C'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, même si la sociétés prenait soudain un virage à 360° pour revenir à l'ère hippie. Kanda ne semblait pas avoir réaliser cela et ça ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. Il n'avait sincèrement aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici, ou de la raison pour laquelle cet homme l'avait acheté. Kanda ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à vouloir acheter une prostituée d'ordinaire, et Allen pouvait ajouté à cela un tas d'autres choses peu plausibles.

"Je suis désolé", dit-il rapidement, baissant rapidement les yeux vers son assiette presque vide, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante du monde, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

"Mais je ne pense pas comprendre de quoi tu veux parler."

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!" râla l'homme aux cheveux noirs."La façon que tu as de toujours, et je dis bien _toujours_, baisser le regard, parler, bouger, tin, même de t'asseoir! Personne ne se comporte comme ça s'il a le choix, gamin. Dans tout ce que tu fais, on dirait une affreuse marionnette contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre!"

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas plus de libre arbitre qu'une poupée. Je ne suis qu'un objet, la propriété d'une autre personne. Personne que vous êtes actuellement." Allen n'aimait pas les mots qui tombèrent de sa bouche, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec une autre explication. S'il y en avait une autre à donnée. Il n'était même pas sûr s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait le savoir. Le savoir engendrait bien souvent la souffrance.

Une lueur de doute passa rapidement dans le regard indéchiffrable de Kanda. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'on aurait plutôt dit une étincelle, et pendant un instant, son visage resta de marbre, le faisant ressembler à un mannequin de cire. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était réellement beau, tout du moins quand il n'était pas renfrogné ou en train de cracher des insultes à tout va. Il pourrait se faire beaucoup d'argent grâce à son apparence. En temps que mannequin évidemment.

Mon Dieu, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il faisait partit du monde de la prostitution.

Tout à coup, le sempiternel froncement de sourcil sembla se remettre en place tandis que Kanda se s'appuyait sur le coussin noir du divan. Chose plutôt étrange puisque l'endroit _étaient_ dans un restaurant Japonais, mais Allen n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque le Japonais semblait décidé à poursuivre la conversation.

"Che."

_'Eh bien, eh bien, voilà qui était un début surprenant.'_

"Si tu tiens temps à être une marionnette, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fait pas ce que tu es supposé faire? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer ton rôle, alors arrête."

Kanda ne le regardait pas, ayant fermer les yeux. Il prit une pause avant d'ajouter, avec un petit sourire narquois, une sorte d'arrière pensée : "A moins que penser de ton proche chef soit trop dur?"

Allen cligna des yeux, soupira et secoua doucement la tête, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Toutefois, ça ne voulait pas dire que cet homme aurait ce qu'il veut. En effet, la 'vérité' était un terme bien ambiguë et son interprétation l'était bien davantage. Il devait simplement changer de costume.

_'Pfff, quel ennuie. Cependant, quelques changement pouvaient rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes.'_

Décidément, on vit dans un monde bien étrange.

~XxX~

Voilà, fin du chapitre!^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme il m'a pris pas mal de temps, les corrections des autres seront mises en lignes demain soir.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours plaisant.

Dernier petit mot, prions pour que la suite arrive bientôt en anglais!


	15. Retard de parution

Bonjour, bonsoir!

N'ayez pas de faux espoirs, il ne s'agit pas ici d'un chapitre de Property, mais d'un simple message.

Oui, je sais, ça fait depuis janvier qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre.

Je peux vous rassurer sur un point : le chapitre suivant est en cours de traduction. Le soucis, c'est que je suis complètement débordée actuellement. Mes études me prennent un temps dingue, et je suis bientôt en examens. Autant vous dire que la traduction n'est pas vraiment ma priorité...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur anglaise doit avoir le même problème, car la version originale avance très très lentement aussi. Donc on ne prend pas vraiment de retard!^^

Et promis, dès que je suis en vacances, vous aurez des chapitres à foison! (Faut dire que j'aurais pas grand chose d'autre à faire).

Je vous demanderais donc, s'il vous plaît, encore un petit mois et demi de patience. Si j'ai une petite minute, vous aurez peut être même une partie un peu plus tôt, mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires sur la fic jusque là.

_**A bientôt, en espérant que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue.**_


	16. Chapitre 7 Partie 1

Bonjour à tous!^^

Comme promis, je suis en vacances, donc, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Quelques petites choses avant de commencer cependant :

1) L'auteur a posté un chapitre en janvier, plus rien depuis. A priori, elle serait dans le même cas que moi, donc ça devrait continuer à avancer, mais lentement.

2) Lorsque je parle de « vacances », je parle bien sûr des miennes, ne les associez pas aux vôtres!^^

3) Quand je met un message, pour prévenir que je n'uploderais pas avant quelques semaines... Ca serait sympa de le LIRE, merci! Autrement, la prochaine fois, je ne prendrais pas la peine de prévenir. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai reçu des messages « ouai, poste vite, j'viens voir tous les jours » en review de cet avertissement. Dans ces cas-là, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se fiche de moi...

4) Je le dis une fois encore : l'histoire n'est **PAS** de moi.^^

D'ailleurs, à partir de cette ligne, et pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ce n'est plus qu'une simple traduction.

**Avertissement **: Quelque références à des éléments passés, mais rien de graphique.

**Property **

**Chapitre 7**

_Part 1_

**Nabots et Boss**

**~XxX~**

Il detestait les miroirs.

C'était la chose la plus détestable qu'avait pu inventer l'humanité, et rien de bon n'en sortais jamais. Peu importe où ils se trouvaient, ou comment on les utilisaient, ils finissaient toujours par vous rendre mal à l'aise. Quand vous ne faites pas assez attention, ils vous surprennent en vous faisant entrevoir une personne que vous ne pouviez pas voir de votre position à ce moment là, mais lorsque vous y regardez de trop près, vous commencez à voir des choses déconcertantes et gênantes dans votre reflet. Et ça ne s'arrête pas là, non : les gens sont infectés par les miroirs : ils sont pris au piège de leur propre réflection et en deviennent totalement obsédés. Certains s'admirent sur cette surface de glace, d'autres sont terrifiés par la vision que leur renvoi l'objet, mais les pires sont ceux qui _voient _des choses qui ne se trouvent pas dans la pièce réelle, des choses absorbé par ces objets démoniaques.

Les miroirs sont des _démons_.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la raison qui poussait Allen a ne jamais regarder son propre reflet : s'il n'était pas particulièrement beau, il avait, de toute façon, une bonne couche protectrice de vêtements. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimait regarder l'image d'un jeune homme mince aux cheveux blancs que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cela semblait, en quelque sorte, tellement...faux, en dehors de la réalité. Cependant, la véritable raison était, en fait, très simple : tellement simple qu'on pouvait l'expliquer avec un seul mot : cicatrices.

Si la ligne noire et hideuse barrant son visage n'était pas déjà une calamité, alors celles décorant sa poitrine et son dos achevaient certainement le travail. Heureusement, la plupart des coupures n'avaient pas été trop profondes, les marques étaient donc presque invisible : juste de pâles lignes formant une toile sinueuse en travers de son tronc. Toutefois, cette toile, presque ornementale, était complètement souillée par une large et rugueuse cicatrice, qui courrait tout le long du côté droit de son torse.

Allen n'avait jamais été vaniteux, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose, puisque son apparence avaient été anormal depuis le tout début, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des ans. Il était disgracieux, et on ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourtant, autrefois, quand il avait douze ans, ce n'était pas si mal, bien que même à l'époque, il soit déjà anormal, mais une anormalité exotique : c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui avaient poussé un trafiquant à faire plus que de simplement lui jeter un regard. Ce n'était pas comme si l'on croisait un albinos tous les jours, et certains sont prêt à payer très cher pour mettre la main sur quelque chose d'aussi rare.

Comme Bak Chan par exemple.

Contrairement à nombre de ses anciens propriétaires, qui étaient tous des pédophiles ou d'étranges fétichiste, à l'exception de Cross qui était simplement un enfoiré pervers qui ne pouvaient pas passer une seule journée sans sexe et sans vin, Bak voulait tout simplement... essayer quelque chose de _différent_. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il se souvenait exactement de tous les autres mais, au moins, Bak l'avait traité décemment : comme on traite un être humain en temps normal. Il était prisonnier, oui, mais un humain tout de même. Bak ne lui parlait pas comme on le ferait à un enfant de 5 ans, ou comme s'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Ça n'avait pas été sa position la plus facile, mais cela avait relativement bien marché : il était prostitué contre sa volonté, et le Chinois l'utilisait. Aucun d'eux n'avaient cherché à compliquer la situation, et Allen avait vécu une vie relativement stable durant son séjour chez Bak.

Le scientifique blond était, définitivement, l'un de ses propriétaires les plus sympathiques. Il pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il l'avaient punis avec violence sur les doigts d'une seule main, et même lorsque cela lui arrivait, ça n'allait jamais très loin : une gifle, un tirage de cheveux. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Bak avaient eu besoin d'utiliser des méthodes pour le discipliner. Cross lui avait déjà fait plusieurs leçons.

A cette pensée, Allen frissonna, dégoutté par sa façon de penser. Comme s'il _était_ réellement l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un, et pas juste une personne qui faisait semblant. Ça lui donnait la nausée, bien qu'il n'ait rien mangé depuis la nuit précédente. Naturellement, cela lui rappela la sensation qui grandissait lentement au creux de son estomac.

En soupirant, le garçon pâle jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir et grimaça en voyant ses cheveux en pétard. C'était presque comme si un halo encadrait sa tête. Enfin, rien que quelques coups de brosses ne pouvaient régler. Bien que la solution la plus radicalement consistait à couper jusqu'à la dernière mèche. Toutefois, Allen doutais d'impressionner Kanda, s'il se pointait sans cheveux.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda son reflet, habillé d'un pull beige, lorsque des souvenir de l'avant-veille refirent surface. Franchement, à quoi pouvait bien penser ce mec? Il ne _pouvait pas_ commencer à se comporter comme... comme... comme s'il n'était pas la propriété de quelqu'un! Kanda essayait-il de le pousser dans les ennuies, voulait-il qu'il commette une erreur? Tin, il ne comprenait rien! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il cesse un jour de jouer la comédie, alors pourquoi diable lui demandait-il de le faire? Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était impossible, ça le blesserais ; Kanda ne s'en rendait-il pas compte? Il...

Sans comprendre, Allen regarda dans les yeux gris du reflet qui le regardaient en retour, mélancoliques et fatigués : un regard qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir sur son visage.

...il ne savait plus du tout qui il était à présent.

Il jouait la comédie depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais avait-il seulement eu le choix?

_'Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense au juste? Je devrais me concentrer sur comment tromper Kanda, pas moi.' _

Ah, le déni, le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Ou, dans ce cas précis, l'évasion. Mais Allen s'en moquait : il avait mieux à faire. Ce qui, de façon surprenante, était assez vrai : que sa tête et son identité soient embrouillées ou non, il devait, de toute façon, jouer un rôle correct pour Kanda, et le fait qu'il devait s'y cantonner à chaque fois que le Japonais se trouvait près de lui ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Ce type de performance était fatiguante, sans parler de la difficulté, même si ses pensées ne pouvaient pas se balader à travers la pièce.

Maudit soit ce Bakanda pour tout compliquer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter du sexe, et de l'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait le reste du temps? Ce type était probablement le plus agaçant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Allen reposa la brosse, observa une dernière fois son reflet pour être sûr d'être assez décent pour se montrer en face de son propriétaire, puis, juste avant de quitter sa chambre, transforma son expression afin d'avoir l'air plus incertain. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre : Kanda lui avait ordonné d'arrêté son jeu d'acteur, mais personne ne pouvait changer ainsi sans quelques difficultés. S'il se mettais tout d'un coup à plaisanter avec le Japonais, ça ne ferait que le rendre plus suspicieux.

Quelle corvée!

Mais Allen avait trop faim pour bouder dans sa chambre tout le reste de la journée.

~XxX~

Et voilà, fin du chapitre!^^ Je sais, il est un peu cours, mais comme je suis en vacances, j'espère pouvoir poster un peu plus souvent.

Je ferais donc au mieux pour que vous ayez la suite rapidement. Les corrections suivront (celles qui n'ont pas encore été faites). Merci encore à Edo au passage!^^

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (dans la mesure ou vous ne vous payez pas ma tête!) ^^**_


	17. Excuses et bonne nouvelle

Bonjour à tous!^^

Oui je sais, ça fais vraiment très très longtemps que je n'avais pas envoyé quoique ce soit, et j'ai conscience que ce message doit être hyper frustrant, vu que ce n'est pas un chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'avais promis d'envoyé le second chapitre rapidement sauf que... le stress a finalement eu raison de moi (trop de travail à faire partout), et j'ai même fait un ti séjour en maison de repos pour m'obliger à ne rien faire... ^^'

Du coup, ben j'ai du laisser tomber un certain nombre de choses, dont la traduction, pendant quelque temps. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenue plus tôt.

Mais rassurez-vous! Le chapitre est à nouveau en cours de traduction, et bientôt, vous aurez enfin la suite (si tout se passe comme je l'espère).

Je remercie ceux qui ont continuer leur soutien jusque là, et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente trop longue que je vous ai fais subir...^^'

PS : A ceux qui ont signalés des fautes, merci!^^ J'essaierai de faire les modifications le plus rapidement possible. :P


	18. Chapitre 7 partie 2

Bonjour à tous!

Oui bon... Là franchement, j'ai mis du temps à le sortir ce chapitre... ^^'' Désolée.

Pour ce qui ont lu le petit message qui précède, ils savent qu'elle en est la raison. De plus, comme j'avais mal découpé les chapitres, celui-ci est carréement beaucoup plus long que l'autre, donc niveau travail, c'était le double...

M'enfin bon, le voilà, donc ne me tuez pas, svp!

Ah oui, en passant, l'auteur a presque fini l'histoire de base, donc c'est bientôt fini en anglais. De mon côté... euh, on en est loin, mais je vais faire des efforts!

Bon, sur ce, et sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre :

_**A partir de cette ligne, et pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ce n'est plus qu'une simple traduction.**_

**Avertissement **: Quelque références à des éléments passés, mais rien de graphique.

**Property **

**Chapitre 7**

_Part 2_

**Nabots et Boss**

**~XxX~**

Kanda contemplait le liquide verdâtre dans sa tasse de thé tandis que le téléphone sonnait encore encore, puisque son interlocuteur ne décrochait pas. Il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait dû, fronçant les sourcils d'une manière plus inquiète qu'agacé, ses yeux noirs incertains et brumeux. Il le _savait_! Aujourd'hui, rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait. Tin, c'était la faute de ce satané gamin! Il l'avait volontairement mis en colère, l'obligeant à lui hurler dessus, pour qu'ensuite l'adrénaline l'empêche de dormir tout la nuit. Maudit gamin! A cause de lui, il était complètement lessivé. Et si ce crétin de lapin ne décrochait pas son téléphone dans la seconde, il allait savoir ce qu'il en est d'être à la place de ces acteurs de film d'horreurs dont il adore se moquer.

…bip…bip…

"Maudite –"

…clic.

"– pourriture de ligne, qui peut bien empêché ce pauvre pseudo-sosie de pirate de répondre?"

"…Pas besoin de te présenter, Yuu-chan, mais j'allais te dire-"

"Ne t'avises pas de m'appeler par ce nom, crétin!"

"- que c'était certainement le juron le moins impressionnant que tu ais jamais dit. Même le 'tin' la bat à plate couture celle là. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'au moins, c'est _drôle._"

Le regard tremblant de colère, Kanda serra les dents. "Encore un putin de mot de plus et..."

"Oh s'il te plaît, Yuu-chan! Épargne moi toute cette vulgarité! Mes oreilles en saignent!"

"Minable crétin." Dans une certaine mesure, la grande lassitude qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt avait laissé place à de l'irritation, Kanda était d'ailleurs prêt à exploser. " Je ne t'ai pas appeler afin que tu puisse exercer ta stupidité sur moi, crétin attardé. A présent, tais-toi ou je te coupe la langue." [Note de la traduction : le 'crétin attardé' est en fait issue d'un jeu de mot à l'anglaise, intraduisible en français.]

Il y eu un léger 'hum' au bout de la ligne – audible malgré le fait que la conversation se fasse par téléphone – alors que Lavi ignorait ses paroles, comme d'habitude. Kanda l'avait menacer de le torturer, de le tuer, voir les deux en même temps si souvent que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'effet. Mais ce n'était pas que ça en avait réellement eu, même au début, ce qui était sans doute la principal raison des migraines du japonais.

"Oui, c'est ça. Bon..." D'agacement, Kanda fronça les sourcils au points qu'il se rejoignent, lorsque Lavi s'arrêta pour une raison quelconque."...pourquoi tu m'as appelé?" La fin de la phrase semblait étouffée. Il apparut alors clairement au japonais que Lavi était en train de manger.

"Che. Ne parles pas la bouche pleine! C'est dégoûtant."

"Tu m'as appelé juste pour me dire ça? Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Yuu-chan?"

Serrant sa tasse dans sa main, Kanda fixait la table avec un regard meurtrier. Toute trace de somnolence qu'il avait arboré peu avant avait disparue, envolé le plus loin possible de ce meurtrier en puissance. Lavi avait un don pour ramener son humeur à ce qu'elle était d'ordinaire, c'est-à-dire mauvaise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé déjà? Ah oui! Le vieux rat de bibliothèque n'avait pas pu transmettre le rapport du jour, il devait donc passé par cet idiot. Quelle plaie!

"Ecoute moi bien, usagi. Premièrement, si tu veux une fin rapide et sans douleur, tu n'as qu'à demander, je serais plus qu_'heureux_ de te rendre ce service.

Deuxièmement, si tu ne veux _pas_ faire de bêtises, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et commence par être attentif.

Troisièmement, si quelqu'un d'autre écoute cette conversation, sort les de la maison _maintenant!_"

"Comment sais-tu que je suis chez moi?"répliqua le rouquin ravi. Kanda pouvait presque entendre le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis dans sa voix. "Je peux être n'importe où. Contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie."

"J_'avais_ une vie jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la brillante idée de me refiler ce travail", siffla t-il, à la limite de l'explosion. Si cet imbécile de lapin n'arrêtait pas ce petit jeu _immédiatement_, personne ne se souviendrai du jour où ces fichus tours s'écroulèrent. Pas même ceux qui y étaient. (cf 1)

"Ce n'etait pas mon idée, vieux."

"Donne moi une preuve."

"Je le ferais bien si je ne risquait pas de perdre mon job pour ça. Le vrai." déclara joyeusement Lavi. "Après, je ne pourrais plus voir Lenalee, tu sais. Cette fille, c'est vraiment quelque chose..."

Kanda supprima un grognement. S'il n'arrêtait pas la lapin rapidement, il n'en verrait plus la fin. Une fois, il avait laissé cet idiot partir dans son délire, pensant qu'il pourrait l'ignorer, et ce fut probablement l'heure la plus désagréable de sa vie._ Jamais_ il ne répéterais cette erreur! Lavi était la preuve vivante et parlante que cet univers le détestait.

Afin d'éviter la torture d'entendre le monologue expliquant à quel point Lenalee Lee était magnifique, il lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"La ferme, baka usagi!"

La voix irrité atteint le récepteur du rouquin en un puissant hurlement et, à la grande satisfaction du japonais, Lavi laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Le tout fut suivi par le son de quelque chose s'écrasant à terre et d'un cliquetis métallique. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire sadique et suffisant lorsqu'il entendit Lavi lancer des jurons à travers le téléphone.

"Yuu-chan", le ton de souffrance exagéré de la voix supprima temporairement la bonne humeur de Kanda. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de hurler comme ça. J'aurais entendu de toute façon!"

"Che, je t'avais dit de te taire. C'est à propos du travail."

Bon, _maintenant_, les choses sérieuses commençaient.

"Le travail? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? "

A cette question, Lavi se mit à rire de bon coeur, comme si on lui avait demander la chose la plus stupide du monde. "Hey, je ne suis pas encore assez bête pour parler du travail avec une autre personne dans la pièce, Yuu-chan. Le fait que j'adore la gente féminine ne signifie pas que je laisse ces dames tout savoir de mes activités."

"Che. Non, c'est vrai. Ça c'est réservé à celles qui sont performantes au lit, _Lapin_", fit sarcastiquement remarquer Kanda, bien qu'il sache très bien que le rouquin ne parlait pas de son travail à n'importe qui. Il ne laissa toutefois pas le temps à Lavi de s'expliquer, avant de poursuivre

"Ton vieux ne peux pas transmettre le rapport aujourd'hui, alors on doit sauter un maillon de la chaîne."

"Tu sais, là on dirait du travail d'amateur", répliqua la voix, soudain plus sérieuse, de son partenaire.

"On est tout le temps en train de briser les règles. Ce n'est pas que je crois que quelqu'un observe le gamin mais bon... Je n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout."

Kanda fronça les sourcils, repérant quelque chose dans la phrase de Lavi : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tout le temps'?"

Silence.

"Baka usagi…"

"Uh, c'est rien, c'est rien. Oublie, je n'ai rien dit. Alors, ce rapport?"

C'était clair, qu'il mange Mugen si Lavi ne lui cachait pas quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était soit relativement grave, soit un truc totalement stupide. Connaissant le lapin, c'était probablement la seconde option – peu importe à quel point cela l'agaçait, Kanda ne pouvait que reconnaître que le rouquin ne commentait jamais d'erreurs. Excepté pour une chose : il surestimait toujours les nerfs de son soi-disant meilleur ami. Le japonais se demanda s'il devait ou non insisté pour savoir, mais il décida rapidement que c'était une perte de temps, d'énergie et _surtout_, de patience.

"Che. Peu importe. Rien de nouveau à déclarer si ce n'est que le môme est de plus en plus timide. Et ne me demande pas comment c'est possible." Kanda laissa son regard balayer la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne regardant rien en particulier. Ceci était probablement la mission la plus pourri qu'il ait jamais eu. Même cette mission avec l'homme-marionnette n'avait pas été à ce point.

"Il n'a rien dit, ou fait, qui vaille la peine d'être reporté hier."

"Ça marche", murmura Lavi, notant visiblement l'information. "Tu sais, Yuu", poursuivit-il, pensif. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas être trop dur avec lui? Il est... Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le traumatiser davantage ou autre truc du genre."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire comment faire mon propre travail!", gronda Kanda. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et il le savait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait été choisi pour la mission, dans un premier temps – il était numéro un, et personne ne restait à cette place sans raison. "Fait juste attention à ta partie de la mission, je n'aimerais pas que ça nous revienne à la figure à cause d'une de tes bêtises."

"Du calme, du calme!" Le rouquin essayait de la calmer, tout en étant mort de rire. "Je disais ça comme ça. Ça ne serait vraiment pas cool si la cible..."

Un léger 'clic' alerta Kanda, qui releva la tête en direction du couloir. De légers bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction, et il laissa échapper un grognement irrité. Che, synchro parfaite. Vivre avec le Moyashi serait vraiment désagréable, même si ce n'était pas pour une mission... Enfin peu importe. "Le gamin est levé. Je dois y aller." Et, sans ajouter un mot, il raccrocha.

Pile au moment où Kanda reposait le téléphone sur la table et prenait une gorgée de son thé, le jeune homme pénétra dans son champ de vision, regardant prudemment dans la pièce avant d'y entrer. Il portait le pull que Kanda lui avait acheté et semblait plus vidé qu'à l'accoutumé. Se retenant, jeune homme au cheveux noir fronça les sourcils en signe d'ennui et marmonna une insulte de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Il ne devait pas penser en terme de 'normalité' pour l'instant – après tout, ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, et c'était tout juste assez pour avoir une conversation.

Et c'est encore pire lorsque la personne avec laquelle tu es censé te familiariser est aussi renfermé que le Moyashi.

Che. Même son subconscient était en train d'essayer de l'obliger à accélérer les choses, afin d'en avoir fini au plus vite avec cette mission. Un petit sourire narquois apparu sur son visage tandis qu'il observait la tête baisser du gamin. Tout en lui criait sa soumission, mais il était plus que probable qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Enfin, peu importe, cela ne ferait que lui rendre les choses plus facile.

Il était maintenant temps d'agir.

~XxX~

"Quoi? Tu te fiches de moi?", se moqua Kanda, tout en regardant Allen avec une expression supposée ressembler à de l'incrédulité. "Même les mômes du cours élémentaire sont meilleurs que ça."

Ils étaient, cette fois encore, assis sur le canapé. La TV diffusait un vieil opéra populaire des années 80, mais comme le japonais avait baisser le son au maximum, les acteurs étaient totalement muets, rendant le spectacle sans intérêt. Allen se cachait derrière ses mèches depuis le début de la conversation, et n'avait pas la moindre intention de changer de stratégie. C'était déjà assez dur de parler avec Kanda, et il faudrait, en plus, qu'il affronte son regard acéré pendant qu'il posait ses question...? Aucune chance que ça n'arrive.

Toutefois, il reconnaissait de la moquerie dans la voix du japonais, et cela commençait à jouer sur ses nerfs. Pourquoi diable Kanda se sentait-il obligé de lui parler de toute façon? D'après la façon dont il se comportait habituellement, il semblait le considérer comme ennuyeux petit imbécile, à peine suffisamment intéressant pour être gardé.

"Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui est Hitler?"

Mon dieu, il avait peut être l'air stupide, mais le brun n'allait-il pas trop loin? _Tout le monde_ connaissait ce type. "Bien sûr que je le sais", marmonna Allen fixant le sol d'un air agacé et chassant ce qui pourrait le trahir de sa voix.

"Oh, vraiment? Alors tu peux me donner sa date de naissance?"

Les yeux gris se contractèrent et, quelque part dans son esprit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs remercia le ciel que ses mèches soient aussi longue pour se cacher derrière. Il serait maudit si Kanda pouvait voir son expression changer. C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé se produire, mais cela lui arrivait parfois et pouvait lui coûter l'Enfer si jamais il était prit. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à suivre son vis-à-vis.

"Eh bien? Quelle est-elle?"

Peu importe. Kanda semblait _adorer_ ce moment. Allen aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air totalement suffisant.

"Je ne m'en souviens plus."

"Che. Ne clame rien que tu ne puisse prouver", grogna le plus vieux, l'observant du coin de l'oeil. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Allen pouvait à peine se retenir de bouger. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant et de calculateur dans le regard de cet homme, comme s'il arrivait à l'observer à travers ses vêtements et sa peau, voyant chaque parcelle de son être. Puis, tout à coup, Kanda cligna des yeux, et la sensation s'évanouit. L'irritation vint alors remplir le vide laissé par l'anxiété.

"Je sais qu'Hitler a été le dirigeant de l'Allemagne Nazi avant et durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale." Allen ne put se retenir et répondit, mais s'assurant de garder un ton neutre. Le simple fait de répondre au commentaire du japonais éveilla quelque chose en lui et insister davantage le mènerait définitivement dans une zone dangereuse ; s'il ne faisait pas plus attention, tout cela risquait de mal finir.

"Pas possible, Sherlock", marmonna Kanda avec ironie, faisant rouler ses yeux. "Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas étudié depuis cinq ans, donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant si je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses." D'où cela venait-il? Allen n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus qu'il ne savait à quel moment son cerveau avait ordonné à sa bouche de dire ça. L'avait-il seulement fait? Quoique ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment précis.

Les sourcils de Kanda s'élevèrent, laissant apparaître une expression amusée au regardant sarcastique. Ses lèvres pâles s'étirant en un sourire. De manière globale, son expression était réellement malicieuse, et le fait qu'Allen était sûr à 100% qu'il allait lancer une remarque qui ne lui plairait pas du tout n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Kanda fut plus rapide :

"Oh, _vraiment_? Quel immense suprise que voilà, petit imbécile."

_'Comment parvient-il a retourner _tout _ce que je dit contre moi? Vraiment...'_

N'attendant pas de réponse, le japonais reprit, semblant plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. "M'enfin, pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi ne serait-il même que vaguement intelligent? Ceci est probablement le seul travail pour lequel tu as suffisamment de compétences. Tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant pour ta position."

"Qu'est-ce... que cela signifie?"

"Che. Les cas aussi désespérés que toi ne méritent aucun effort pour les aider. Tous ceux dans ton cas devraient remercier leurs 'employeurs' ne serait-ce que parce que vous êtes encore en vie. Bien plus lorsqu'on prend _soin de vous_." grogna t-il irrévérencieusement. "Vous ne méritez pas de meilleur traitement."

Allen était à la limite de la stupeur, trop choqué pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de gentil ou de civilisé de la part de Kanda, sans parler de compliments, mais ça... c'était juste en dehors de toute _convenance_. Il était bon pour juger de la nature humaine, et savais quelle type de personnalité possédaient les gens autour de lui. Dans un sens, c'est comme s'il parlait une autre langue : quand vous avez l'idée général, il n'est pas trop difficile de comprendre le reste. Et il y avait eu Kanda. Pour l'amour du ciel, cet homme n'était juste... pas lui même!

"Che. N'importe quelle personne avec un peu de jugeote ne se laisserait pas sombrer comme vous le faites. Les gens n'ont pas plus que ce qu'ils méritent." Le visage de Kanda laissait apparaître son mépris et Allen pu tout juste réfréné sa profonde indignation. Le plus âgé parlait comme si le destin était décidé à la naissance, quelque chose d'inévitable, impossible à changer. Comme s'ils étaient nés pour être des 'jouets'. Le monde était peut être froid et cruel, mais il ne définissait pas votre vie, peu importe le nombres de voies glauques qu'il vous proposait.

"Peut être que je n'ai que ce que je mérite, mais je n'ai pas pris ces décisions. Les êtres faibles et sans défenses n'ont jamais leur mot à dire." Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, de ne pas chercher à se défendre, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester là et se taire. Il fronça davantage les sourcils, mais il ne laissa pas Kanda le voir. "Ce sont les plus forts qui font les règles et les autres ne peuvent qu'y obéir, que cela leur plaise ou non."

"Che. C'est juste comme ça que ça marche."

"Je sais, mais si seulement ceux qui sont au sommet pouvaient aussi représentés ceux dont les positions sont plus faibles, peut être n'aurions nous pas à souffrir." D'accord, maintenant, il se comportait comme un imbécile, parlant de sujets sans importance.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé lorsqu'il cracha sa contre-attaque au visage d'Allen : "Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi, gamin? Les faibles n'ont aucun intérêt au pouvoir. C'est une des lois de la nature. Notre société est pourri et déclinera fatalement un jour." Kanda haussa les épaules, et inclina légèrement sa tête, les yeux teintés d'arrogance."Les gens comme toi sont tout juste bons à servir ceux qui ont le potentiel de devenir quelqu'un."

Il regarda directement les yeux sombres du japonais, plein de moquerie et de confiance en soi. Il était impossible que cet homme soit sérieux, pourtant, ses yeux disaient le contraire. "Comment…"

Allen ravala rapidement sa question et bredouilla un peu le temps de trouver quelque chose d'autre,

"De qu-quel façon classez-vous les gens, dans ce cas? De quel façon déterminez-vous qui est faible et qui ne l'est pas, et que par cette seule raison, il est qualifier pour être un esclave? C'est contre les Droits de l'Homme."

'_Comment peux-tu dire ça? __Y croire?'_

"Les Droits de l'Homme, c'est une vaste plaisanterie. Celui qui a eu cette idée aurait du être enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et y mourir", railla Kanda en roulant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, agissant comme s'il énonçait la chose la plus évidente du monde. Allen ne réalisa même pas que son expression laissait à présent apparaître qu'il était offensé, ni même qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir d'opinion.

"Ces droits ont été fait pour que chacun ait les même chances dans la vie. Ils ne sont pas ridicules. Il permettent à ceux qui sont nés dans la précarités d'obtenir une certaine stabilité."

"La vie n'est pas juste, crétin. L'égalité n'est qu'une illusion puisqu'il n'y a rien d'égal dans la réalité."

"Je sais parfaitement que la vie est injuste, merci. Mais sans cette 'égalité', comment chacun pourrait-il avoir une chance dans la vie? Ils sont nés dans une certaine classe social, sans aucun espoir de changement. Ça ne devrait, ne peut pas _déterminé_ ce que tu es." Sa voix tremblait, mais il n'y prétait pas réellement attention."Personne... n'est _destiné_ à être quoique ce soit."

Kanda laissa échappé un reniflement dédaigneux, croisa les bras, et se renfonça dans le canapé. "Destiné?" répéta t-il, ironique. "Qui parle de destiné ou autre stupidité du genre? Soit tu es fort, soit tu es faible, et c'est tout. Le reste dépend de tes capacités à de débrouiller avec ce que tu as." Il regarda à nouveau vers le plafond. "Ce qui sépare les déchets des autres, c'est la _volonté_. Sans ça, tu ne vas nulle part, et les faibles n'en ont _pas_." Il lui lança alors un sourire moqueur, ayant l'air de plus en plus suffisant. Une expression qu'Allen n'avait pas vu depuis Cross. "_Les faibles_ ne savent pas réfléchir par eux-même, ils font ce qu'on leur dit et obéissent sans discuter. C'est ce qui les rend pathétique."

Allen le fusilla presque du regard : "Si tu es effrayé, ta seule chance, c'est d'abandonner. Ce n'est pas forcément de la faiblesse, c'est de la rationalité."

L'air suffisant ne disparu pas, bien au contraire. "Même les plus forts peuvent être surpris, mais à la différences des faiblards, ils arrivent toujours à s'en sortir, tandis que les faiblesse pleurent." Une courte pause. "Tu es exactement comme ça."

Allen serra ses poings et ses dents, ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus d'une légère teinte d'argent. "Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?"siffla t-il, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses propres paroles, un flot de colère et de frustration parcourant ses veines. Sa voix montait de volume à chaque mot. "Qu'est-ce attend de moi? Que je m'engueule avec toi? Qu'on se batte? Je ne peux pas! Je ne suis qu'un...!"

Comme s'il venait de prendre un mur, Allen s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc et la réalisation de ce qu'il était en train de dire, comprenant qu'il était pratiquement en train de hurler sur _son propriétaire_. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge tandis qu'il observait Kanda sans le voir. Son corps était paralysée tandis que l'effroi le saisissaient, rejetant tout autre sentiment, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il ressente soit une pure et totale horreur.

'_S'il vous plait__, mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi…'_

_~XxX~_

_1) Il s'agit, bien évidemment, des tours de World Trade Center. Kanda sous-entend ici qu'il commetra un acte de massacre bien pire. En bref, il est vraiment énervé!^^_

Voilà (enfin), la fin tant attendu de ce chapitre!^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si Kanda est relativement immonde pour le coup! XD M'enfin, la finesse, ça n'a jamais été son truc. Désolée encore d'avoir mis aussi longtemps, j'essaierai d'envoyer plus vite la prochaine fois, promis!

Merci à ceux qui corrigent les fautes qu'il y a par-ci, par-là, que ça soit par commentaire, ou par MP!^^ Je devrais d'ailleurs corriger la dernière qu'on m'a signalée ce soir.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me motive pour les traductions, et ça me rappelle aussi que des gens compte dessus. ^^

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chap.


End file.
